Forgotten Love
by Lauren1711xXx
Summary: Kaoru and Butch are in deep love... But what measures will Butch go to when Kaoru loses all memory after a strange accident?... Rate T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first FanFic for this account, so I hope you like this prologue! Please review, and if you like the idea of the story, then I'll make chapter 1 and so on... :) So, here's the prologue!**

* * *

><p>Kaoru slowly opened her big emerald eyes to find herself lying in the arms of her lover, Butch Jojo. She smiled to herself and snuggled back into his chest, the moonlight seeping through the blinds in a stripy pattern on the ground where they lay. As she began to fall back to sleep, a voice called out her name...<p>

"Kaoru..." it whispered, and she lifted her head to face Butch, who was still fast asleep. She raised an eyebrow. "Kaoru..." the voice whispered again, but this time she ignored it, thinking it was probably just her imagination or that she was tired. As she was about to fall asleep again, a loud knock was heard from the window, and a shadow crept across the ground. This caused Kaoru to jump a little, which was unlike her, and so she decided to try to wake Butch.

"Butch... Butch!" Kaoru whispered, shaking Butch by the shoulders gently. He still didn't wake up. Kaoru sighed and decided to see for herself what all the noise was about, so she got up off the ground and out of Butch's arms and warmth. Kaoru shivered as she opened the blinds and the window to look outside.

Everything looked normal, the trees were rustling in the breeze, the moon was shining along with the many stars that shone in the dark night sky.

"Kaoru..." the voice said again, and this time, Kaoru saw exactly who it was that kept saying her name. She gasped, surprised at the person (or thing) in front of her.

"W-What the heck do you want?" Kaoru stuttered, slowly walking away from the window.

"Haha, foolish girl... Come closer Kaoru... I won't hurt you..." He smirked, a glint of evil clear in his sly green eyes. Kaoru spotted this, and stepped back even further, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I-I'm not scared of you... And I don't trust you either!" Kaoru shouted, although her face said different.

"Hahaha! _Foolish _girl! Haha! I don't _want_ you to be afraid of me, I want to tell you something important, something life changing..." He smirked yet again, and Kaoru looked straight at him, wondering what he meant by this.

Before she knew it, she was walking over to him, and soon found herself by the window, he was just a few feet away. Kaoru eyed him warily, not sure whether she should run...

He leaned into her ear, as if he was about to tell her a very important secret that only herself and him should know about...

"_Foolish girl! Hahaha!_" He shouted into her ear, which made her flinch, but then saw that she was falling to the ground, her life flashing before her eyes... The last sound she heard was the taunting laughter of the person that had thrown her out of the window, and with that, darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? :) Let me know review-wise! :D If I get positive reviews about this prologue, and you want more, then that will be arranged! ^_^ Thanks for reading, please review! Sayonara! :P<br>**


	2. Waiting

**Hi! This is the first chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**On with the story! ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit!" Butch whispered to himself as he paced up and down the hospital corridor, anxiously awaiting to hear if his one true love, his stone; Kaoru Matsubara was or wasn't going to be okay... "How long does this take?" He snapped, still pacing.<p>

"Chill bro, I'm sure she'll be fine..." Brick (Butch's big brother) said cooly as he flicked through the morning's newspaper, the youngest brother of the trio Boomer sat next to him silently. Butch glared at him angrily, wanting to hit something.

"How can I _chill _when Kaoru's in there fighting for her freaking life?" Butch asked as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calm... Brick sighed and closed his newspaper, standing up to look at his brother.

"Look Butch, I know this must be hard for you, and I understand that, but I'm sure Kaoru wouldn't want you to get all worked up like this... If you believe she's gonna be okay, she will be. Sure, it was a two-storey drop but come on, this is Kaoru we're talking about, she's tough. She'll make it." Brick smiled, holding Butch's shoulders as he spoke.

"T-Thanks..." Butch muttered, calming down as he sat in a seat across from his brothers.

"See? Not just chill bro..." Brick said as he also sat back down, and picked up his newspaper once again, flicking back to the page he closed it on. Butch sighed, then looked at his younger brother Boomer, who just sat there in silence, staring at the opposite wall.

"Yo, Boomer?" Butch said, raising an eyebrow at his brother's strange behaviour. Boomer snapped out of his trance and turned to face Butch.

"Y-Yeah?" He said.

"What's up?" Butch asked.

"Huh?... Nothing! I-I'm fine..." Boomer replied, sitting up and grabbing a nearby magazine to look through. Butch shrugged dismissively, and stared at the doors where Kaoru was behind...

In the room where Kaoru lay, nurses and doctors rushed around, trying to save the girl from death.

"Abnormal activity in the head Doctor!" A nurse ran to the main Doctor in the procedure, handing him a piece of paper with a graph indicating that Kaoru was in trouble.

"Nurse! Bring in surgeons!" The Doctor yelled, and the nurse quickly ran out of the room to obey his orders. She ran past Butch and his brothers, which of course got them curious, and worried. Butch watched the nurse go round the corner, wondering what was happening to Kaoru in the next room. A few moments later, a group of surgeons with white masks and rubber gloves appeared from the same corner that the nurse earlier disappeared. Butch's eyes widened in worry as he watched the surgeons rush into the same room that Kaoru was in, and the nurse soon followed. Butch stopped her.

"What's going on?" Butch asked her, trying to keep his calm.

"Are you any relative of Ms. Kaoru Matsubara?" The nurse asked.

"No, I'm her boyfriend." Butch replied, losing his patience slightly.

"Oh, then please follow me..." The nurse said, walking into a small office right beside the room which Kaoru lay in.

"Right Mr..." The nurse began.

"Butch. Butch Jojo." Butch finished her sentence.

"Well, Mr. Jojo, Ms. Matsubara is in a bad state... We just received some scan results that we earlier took from her head and they are not normal. She has had a very bad accident, and we are hoping to help her recover to full health, but if we can't, which the scans have suggested quite surely, then she may have some major mental health problems in the future. I am sorry." The nurse explained, and Butch froze in shock. He knew that something bad was going to happen to her after an accident like that, but _mental _issues? He couldn't bear to live watching her suffer like that...

"W-What do you mean by mental issues?" Butch finally asked after a moment pause.

"Well, we're not sure yet, and we are hoping to carry out another scan and as the Doctor is hinting, possibly an operation to save Ms. Matsubara's life, and then possibly carrying out some other procedures to save her from further brain damage." The nurse looked so sympathetic for Butch...

"Thanks." Butch said simply, and left the room, returning to the seat opposite his brothers. He just sat there, cupping his chin in his hands, his eyes full of sorrow...

"Butch, what did the nurse say?" Brick asked, walking over to his brother and seating himself in an empty chair next to him, closely followed by Boomer who did the same thing.

"She said that they might have to do some kind of operation to save her life, and then maybe another one to save her from further brain damage..." Butch sniffed, not looking at his brothers, who were taking it all in.

"_Further _brain damage?... Butch what do you mean _further _brain damage?" Brick asked slowly. Butch couldn't take the tension in the room any longer, and burst into tears, something that he rarely did... Brick and Boomer were shocked by this, and both put an arm around their brother.

"I-I don't know..." Butch said through his tears, and continued crying.

"Once the operation to save her life is over, they'll probably let you know what they're going to do next Butch... Don't worry, she'll pull through with your support bro..." Brick said, tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't sure why, whether it was because of his brother's crying, or the look in his eyes which he had never seen before. And he hated it...

"Y-Yeah..." Butch said back, sitting up and holding in his tears, wiping his cheeks quickly, trying to regain his composure.

"I guess we'll just have to wait..." Boomer spoke finally, startling his two brothers.

Just then, a door burst open and in ran two girls. One with light blonde hair which was always in curly pig tails, and another with bright ginger hair that was neatly kept in a pony tail that reached just below her knees and was always decorated with an enormous red bow.

"W-Where's Kaoru? We just heard the news!" Momoko, the girl with ginger hair asked, clearly panicked that her friend was in hospital. Miyako, the girl with light blonde hair was crying softly, her tears and cries muffled by her sleeve.

"She's in the next room, but we can't go in yet..." Brick answered.

"What? Why not?" Momoko yelled.

"We don't know, they're just not letting us in..." Boomer replied.

"Well, have you heard anything yet?" Momoko asked, calming herself down as she received many glares from other visitors and hospital staff nearby.

"Yeah... They're gonna operate on her to keep her alive, and then maybe another to save her from further brain damage." Butch answered, staring at the redhead.

"What do you mean _further _brain damage?" Momoko asked carefully.

"Exactly my reaction." Brick smirked. Momoko felt herself blush a little... It was so cute when he smirked... She shook herself angrily, this was not the time...

"We don't know, they don't know themselves yet..." Butch said. Momoko frowned, and Miyako took it all in, her face still buried in her sleeve, tears streaming down her face from her light sapphire eyes.

"But... Then why won't they let us see her?" Momoko cried, stomping her foot in confusion, and Brick got up and wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"We don't know Momoko, but we're sure that she'll be okay in the end... We all just gotta hope for the best and it'll come... Trust me..." Brick said softly, lifting her chin to look him in his ruby-red eyes. Blossom flinched as he smiled at her.

"Y-You're probably right..." Momoko sighed, and went to sit down. Brick followed her and sat in the next seat, leaving Miyako alone still sobbing in the doorway. Boomer noticed this and immediately went to comfort her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her to sit in the seat next to him. Butch looked at the two pairs... I wish Kaoru were here to comfort _me_... I sighed sadly, and stared at the double doors behind which Kaoru lay, probably in agony...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? ^_^ Please review for Chapter 2! :D Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. A Good Start

**Hi! This is Chapter 2 of Forgotten Love! Please review to see Chapter 3 which should come out soon...**

**Well, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>It had been almost 2 hours since Butch had last heard anything about Kaoru. Butch, his brothers, Miyako and Momoko were still sat in the waiting room, hoping that she would be okay. Butch especially... Whenever a door opened, Butch expected a nurse beaming with joy to run up to him and tell him that his lover would be perfectly fine... No brain damage, no injuries at all... Of course, this didn't happen. He didn't even know exactly <em>how <em>the accident happened... He remembered falling asleep...

"_You know Kaoru, your eyes look amazing in the moonlight..." Butch flirted jokingly with his girlfriend, hugging her waist and resting his head on her shoulder as they both sat staring at the moon._

"_Haha, shut up you flirt!" Kaoru laughed, gently punching his shoulder and grinning._

"_I know that you love it really..." Butch teased, pulling Kaoru on to his lap so that she was facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Kaoru wrapped her arms around Butch's neck and playfully ruffled his hair._

"_Don't be so certain!" Kaoru finally replied, turning to face the moon again, her arms still around Butch's neck. Butch stared at her for a moment, she looked beautiful in the moonlight... Her soft skin glowed which complimented her gorgeous emerald-green eyes perfectly... Her figure was the best Butch had seen, and that was saying something... He smiled at her as she turned back around to face him._

"_You know Kaoru, I'm lucky to have you..." Butch lay back on the wooden floor beneath them, pulling Kaoru on to him. They fitted like a jigsaw. Kaoru grinned, and lay her head on Butch's muscular chest, slowly closing her eyes._

"_Goodnight Butch..." She mumbled as she fell asleep._

"_Goodnight my love." Butch replied, also closing his dark forest green eyes in content._

_As Butch awoke the next morning, he realised that Kaoru was no longer in his arms. Butch raised an eyebrow curiously, and searched around the room for her. The door was shut, but the window was wide open, and Butch felt his stomach lurch and his heartbeat race a little... _**I'm sure I had closed the window when we fell asleep... **_Butch walked over to the window and looked at the blazing Sun in the distance. He then looked down at the trees that were gently swaying in the breeze. Then he spotted Kaoru... She lay still, face down on the ground, blood surrounding her body... Butch screamed, and sprinted down the staircase, missing a few steps on the way. He stumbled but kept his balance, and burst open the garden door, immediately kneeling by Kaoru's side..._

Butch's flashback was interrupted by a firm hand on his shoulder. Butch looked up at his brother, Brick.

"Dude, are you okay?... You like zoned out for a moment there..." Brick asked, worry in his voice.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine... Just thinking..." Butch replied, leaning back in his seat and glancing at his watch. Brick didn't seem to believe Butch's excuse, but he decided not to argue, and sat back down next to Momoko. Butch sighed, _when are they gonna tell us what's happening?..._

About half an hour later, a nurse burst through the door which Kaoru lay behind, as Butch had hoped. He quickly got up and stood in front of the nurse, hoping to hear good news... Then he realised that the nurse's expression was far from good. Butch frowned, and she noticed this, so she led him into her office again. Butch took a seat and watched the nurse do the same.

"Mr. Jojo, Ms. Matsubara is giving us some extremely strange scan results... She seems to have serious head injuries, that will most probably be life permanent. However, her head is the only major part of her body that has been affected, which is also very strange for the accident that occurred... The operation that has saved her life has been a success, but we are not certain that the same could be said for a brain operation. Ms. Matsubara has lost a lot of blood, Mr. Jojo, and we do not think that the operation should take place at this moment in time. We will inform you of any other changes, and I am so sorry..." The nurse explained, and Butch just sat there, hanging on to every word like his life depended on it.

"Thanks... As long as she'll be okay, I'm agreeing with you guys..." Butch answered her firmly, and nodded as he left her office for the second time that day.

His brothers, Miyako and Momoko stared at him as he returned to his seat and stared at the wall. Silence filled the room until Momoko decided to speak up.

"Well, what did she say?..." She asked.

"Basically, there's good news and bad news..." Butch answered, looking at the four that sat across from him.

"Let's hear the bad news first..." Miyako said against Boomer's chest.

"Right, so Kaoru might have permanent brain damage, but they're not sure what it will be... They said the results they're getting from the scans are very strange..." Butch said, watching as the four hung on to his every word, as he did to the nurse earlier.

"Oh... Well that's pretty bad... What's the good news?" Brick asked, obviously wanting to cheer everyone up.

"The only part of her body affected by the accident is her head." Butch said.

"Well, that's a good start..." Boomer said, and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I know it's short, but Chapter 3 will be longer! ^_^ Please review if you like it, I accept anonymous reviews!<strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**~ Lauren**


	4. Conclusion

**Hi! This is Chapter 3 of Forgotten Love! ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>For the past few hours, Butch had kept himself busy by thinking of explanations to why Kaoru had fallen out of the window in the first place. <em>Maybe she sleep walks... Although she's never told me about it before, and I would've noticed... Nobody could have pushed her, because we were the only people in the room, nobody could have got in, so she must have opened the window... But why would she do that? Maybe she attempted to commit suicide... <em>Butch flinched as the thought of Kaoru kissing his forehead and leaping out of the window, attempting to end her life forever flashed through his head. Butch's palms began to sweat and he suddenly became very hot and flustered. He got up and made his way to the elevator.

"Where you going?" Brick asked.

"I-I need some air..." Butch mumbled, and Brick nodded.

When he got to the ground floor of the hospital, Butch decided to take a walk outside to think things through... _I know that Kaoru wouldn't want to end her life... She has so many things to live for... I thought she loved her family and friends... I thought she loved me... _A single tear rolled down Butch's cheek as he made his way back to their home.

As soon as he turned the corner to his street, faces turned and gave him looks of sympathy. Butch frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at his neighbours, he _hated _sympathy. The neighbours seemed to notice this, and quickly carried on with whatever they were doing.

Butch slowly opened the front door and peered into the house. Everything was still and lonesome without Kaoru there... He sniffed and closed the door, stepping upstairs and into his and Kaoru's bedroom.

The window was still open, the pale green curtains blowing around wildly in the Autumn breeze. Butch made his was to the window and looked out sadly. He peered down as he had the day before, and could remember seeing Kaoru lying face down on the decking.

Butch closed the window, flopping on the bed. As he turned his head, he spotted a picture of him and Kaoru at the fair on the bedside table on the side where Kaoru usually slept. Another tear trickled down his cheek and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into tears grabbing the frame and clutching it close to his chest. _How Kaoru?... How did this happen?_

At the hospital, Brick, Boomer, Momoko and Miyako were all waiting to hear any news about Kaoru. They had seen nurses and doctors leave and enter the room lots of times, but none of them stopped to give them any information about their friend.

"Why aren't they telling us anything?..." Brick sighed, sitting up and breaking the silence that lingered in the waiting room.

"I dunno... They said to Butch they'd tell us as soon as they got any information..." Boomer answered. Brick replied with another sigh and glanced at the clock that hung on the opposite wall. Just then, a nurse stepped into the room that they sat in, and looked around frowning.

"Where is Mr. Jojo?" She asked.

"Butch? He's our brother, he went out for some air..." Brick answered, motioning to him and Boomer.

"Oh, could I speak to you Mr. Jojo?" The nurse asked.

"Sure..." Brick replied, and followed the nurse into a big office where doctors and other nurses sat chattering, their voices low and their expressions worried. Brick raised an eyebrow as he walked into the room. Everyone fell silent, and who seemed to be the main doctor spoke up.

"Mr. Jojo, if we tell you this information about Ms. Matsubara, could you tell your brothers?" He asked.

"Yes, and Kaoru's friends Momoko and Miyako, they're just in the waiting room with us..." Brick replied.

"Good. We have a final conclusion of Ms. Matsubara's mental health. We just received some scan results that are very definite of the fact that Ms. Matsubara will suffer from amnesia when she awakes. I am sorry Mr. Jojo." The Doctor explained to Brick, and his eyes widened.

"Y-You mean, she won't be able to remember anything?... Nothing at all?..." Brick stuttered, not quite sure how to take this information...

"She may remember things such as her name, but people and memories are erased. However, if you and your family and friends constantly try to remind her of these things, then over time, she may remember small amounts." He said.

"Oh... Thank you... For telling me... When can she come out?" Brick asked.

"We are not sure, but probably not for a few days, possibly a few weeks. Brick nodded and left the room, guided by the nurse that had led him there. _Butch isn't gonna take this very well at all... Neither is Momoko or Miyako, and Boomer gets stressed easily too... _When Brick realised that he was back in the waiting room, he thanked the nurse and sat down next to Momoko. He still couldn't believe that Kaoru wouldn't be able to remember anyone or anything...

"So what did she say?" Momoko asked, leaning forward to look at Brick, who was slouched in his seat, staring at the ground as he thought for a moment.

"There were a lot of people in the room, both doctors and nurses... The main Doctor told me what's going on..." Brick replied, sitting up.

"And what did he tell you?" Miyako asked, her eyes widening slightly, ready to hear what was happening to her friend...

"He told me she has amnesia..." Brick said, and everyone fell silent in shock.

"Amnesia?... Isn't that where you lose your memory and everyone and everything in your life you can't remember?" Boomer asked in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah... The Doctor said that she won't be able to remember anyone or anything except for maybe her name. He also said that over time, if her family and friends try hard to get her to remember things and past memories, her memory may return bit by bit..." Brick explained. Miyako burst into another flood of tears, and was held by Boomer, who also looked like he was on the verge of tears. Momoko was staring out the window, obviously in utter disbelief, like Brick was...

"I really don't wanna tell Butch..." Brick admitted a while later, and everyone nodded at him, even Miyako, giving him a look of seriousness.

As Butch walked silently back to the hospital, thoughts about Kaoru still surging through his mind, a shiver shook down his spine. _Must be the wind..._

As he neared the hospital he got a bad feeling about something... He only ever got that feeling when one of his brothers were dreading something or furious with someone. This definitely came in handy... _Something's not right..._

Butch began to run towards the hospital as his feeling got stronger, his pulse quickening.

As he opened the door to the waiting room where his brothers, Momoko and Miyako were, catching his breath, he saw just how sad everyone was, and immediately got another shiver down his spine.

"Hey bro... I need to tell you something... Something about Kaoru..." Brick sniffed, getting out of his seat and walking over to his brother, sniffing and not looking him in the eyes... "K-Kaoru has amnesia..." Brick choked, tears trickling down his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was because of Kaoru's condition, or the look on his brother's face when he heard what Brick had said, but he felt absolutely awful...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! ^_^ Sad ending to a chapter, huh? :(...<strong>

**Please review for Chapter 4! :)**

**Thanks for reading, adios!**


	5. Awoken

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is finally up! ^_^**

**This one's pretty long, so I hope you enjoy reading! :P**

**Please don't forget to review, and I own nothing but the ideas! :)**

**On with the chapter! -**

* * *

><p>"Butch, we better get home for some rest, we can come back tomorrow..." Brick said to his brother from the door of the ward.<p>

"Uh, I'll catch up..." Butch replied a moment later, stroking Kaoru's hair and staring at her in deep thought. The nurses and doctors had finished rushing around in panic and Kaoru's life was at risk, and were now calmly checking on her every ten minutes to make sure herself and Butch were okay. Momoko and Miyako had left a while ago because they didn't want to see their friend in such a state as she was. She didn't look bad, but to see her lying helpless in a hospital bed with no memory of them made them want to run a mile.

Butch sighed deeply.

"Okay bro, just make sure you're back before dark, you know how I get..." Brick said to him, and left the room with Boomer close at his heels.

Butch returned his gaze to his lover, still softly stroking her raven locks with his fingers. He thought of all the good times that they had shared together, all the memories they had... Erased.

A tear trickled slowly down Butch's cheek, and he wiped it away hastily with the back of his hand.

_Kaoru wouldn't want me to get upset, she'd want me to be strong and help her through this...  
><em>

Butch smirked slightly at that thought, and kissed Kaoru's forehead gently.

Even though she wouldn't remember that he loved her dearly, and she did too, he would have to prove that all over again to her like in high school...

It had taken a lot of work to get Kaoru by his side, and he was definitely prepared to repeat this process for her sake, and his...

Butch frowned.

_I still can't put my finger on how this all happened... And when she wakes up, she won't remember what happened, so there's no hope in that..._

He sighed again deeply, thinking of possible answers to the mystery. None really added up...

Butch shook himself, and bent down to kiss Kaoru's forehead again, but it wasn't really the same without her bright emerald eyes full of mischief staring back up at him fondly...

"I better go, but I'll be back tomorrow babe, promise..." Butch whispered in her ear, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, after all she was unconscious, but it made him feel better all the same. He rose from the stool he had been sitting on, and waved a goodbye to Kaoru, before walking out of the door and casting a shadow on the room.

The next morning, Butch awoke to the warm smell of Brick's special chocolate pancakes. He only made them on special occasions...

Butch smirked and hopped out of bed, quickly shrugging on a black T-shirt and some dark jeans.

He slumped down the stairs of his and Kaoru's home, glancing at a picture that hung on the pale green wall of himself and Kaoru in high school. A tear pricked Butch's eye, but he looked away and continued down the staircase.

"Hey bro!" Boomer greeted him as he stepped into the kitchen to kind Boomer sat at the table reading a newspaper, and Brick preparing breakfast.

"Hey" Butch replied bluntly, walking over to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"So how you feeling today?" Brick asked, not turning round from his pancakes.

"Better, I guess..." Butch replied truthfully, but he wanted to be with Kaoru...

"Well... That's a good start I guess... Don't worry Butch, she'll be fine... She just needs support and love. Her friends and family can give her that at the least..." Brick reminded him, and Butch smiled to himself as he poured his drink. Then he frowned and gasped, almost dropping the carton.

"What is it?" Boomer asked him, running over to aid his brother.

"Um-Guys?... D-Did anyone tell Kaoru's Mum and Dad?" Butch asked shakily.

"Crap!" Brick cursed as he ran to the door, grabbing his jacket off the banister on the way out. "Be back soon! I hope..."

"Oh gosh... Why didn't we think of that sooner?" Boomer asked, frowning.

"I dunno, guess we were too worried for Kaoru... They should understand that at least." Butch said.

Boomer nodded in agreement, and went over to the stove to cook Brick's pancakes.

Brick knocked warily on the door of the Matsubara household, clearing his throat and standing straight to look sophisticated which he wasn't...

A muscular man emerged at the door and looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"Yes, Brick?" He asked.

"Um... It's about Kaoru..." Brick began, but trailed off because he was already being dragged into the house by three sets of muscular arms.

Brick was practically thrown on to the sofa, (although he didn't think they meant to do that) and tried sitting up and looking the family in the eyes.

"Well, what about Kaoru?" Dai asked with anger in his voice. Brick gulped.

"S-She had an accident..." Brick answered. He covered his face with his arms as he thought that he was going to get bombarded with an array of fists and wrestling moves. (After all, Kaoru's Dad was a pro wrestling champ...)

Instead, he was answered with a set of three shocked faces. Dai, Sho and Kaoru's Dad.

"W-What?..." Kaoru's Mum asked in shock as she peeped her head around the corner of the doorway.

"S-She's in hospital, she fell out of her bedroom window at her and Butch's house... She's got amnesia..." Brick managed to blurt out, and then Dai sat next to him on the sofa, eyeing him warily as he inched closer to Brick.

"And when the fuck did this happen?" He asked with a cold voice.

"Y-Yesterday" Brick answered, and the next thing he knew, everyone in the house was rushing around for shoes and jackets, and ran out of the front door to the car parked outside.

"Well we're going to see her! Want to come?" Kaoru's Dad asked as he closed his car door.

"No thanks! I'll go with my brothers and Momoko and Miyako later on!" Brick yelled.

By then, the Matsubara family had already drove away to the hospital, leaving Brick standing outside the front door.

"Well I think that went pretty well!" Brick complimented as he strode off the driveway, back to the house that Butch and Kaoru lived.

Later that day, Butch, Brick, Momoko, Miyako and the Matsubara family were at the hospital with Kaoru. Nobody talked as the clock ticked annoyingly above them on the waiting room wall. Dai and Kaoru's Dad were in the ward with Kaoru, as there was a two-to-one-bed rule in the hospital.

It felt like everyone had just heard the news and were still getting over it to Butch, but he felt that he needed to get over it, for Kaoru's well-being...

"Excuse me, Mr Butch Jojo?" A nurse that poked her head around the ward door asked.

"Yeah?" Butch asked, getting up from his seat.

"We need to discuss with you some issues about your uh, girlfriend..." The nurse said, guiding Butch to a tiny office.

He sat in a chair next to a small desk. The nurse did the same.

"So, Mr Jojo, Ms Matsubara has suffered a very life threatening accident, but has recovered remarkably well. In fact, her fast recovery is extremely abnormal." The nurse explained.

"Huh? Isn't fast recovery a good thing?" Butch asked, confused.

"Well yes, but Kaoru's condition isn't expected to have recovered even slightly until a later time in the process of amnesia kicking in. There is nothing that we can do to stop that occurring, but with the help and support of her close friends and family, she should be fine... However, the fast recovery stages that Kaoru has shown us is very abnormal, and should be treated with very high risk."

"Okay, so basically you're saying she's recovering from the accident too fast?" Butch asked, trying to come to terms with what the nurse was implying.

"Yes, we were thinking that she wouldn't be able to remember a lot of things when she awakes either, but at the recovery rate she is showing, this may be untrue." The nurse said, smiling.

"Y-You mean she could remember some things?" Butch asked in shock.

"Yes, Mr Jojo, but not very much more than what was expected." The nurse nodded.

"Thank you..." Butch smirked, and left the room.

"I can't believe it!" Momoko squeaked happily as she and Miyako jumped up and down in glee at the news of their friends' remarkably fast recovery. Brick and Boomer smiled, and the Matsubara family were chatting to each other happily.

"I knew she's be fine, she's a Matsubara!" Kaoru's Dad laughed, and everyone joined in.

Except for Butch.

He looked at them laugh, and thought about it for a moment.

_I don't think it's due to toughness of the family... Something isn't right here..._

When Butch and Sho were in the ward with Kaoru (still unconscious), they stared awkwardly at her laying there. Butch wanted to be alone with her so he could thoroughly think things through, and maybe even talk to her again. Sho wanted to cry on his sister's bed, remembering everything that they had done together. Like Butch had the day before.

"I know she's gonna be fine..." Butch said to no one in particular, and leant down to kiss Kaoru's forehead gently. As he pulled away and looked down at her beautiful face, he jumped a little because a pair of bright emerald-green eyes looked up at him in shock, and a gasp escaped his and Sho's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^<strong>

**Please review for Chapter 5!**

**I told you this would be long, it took forever to type, but it was hopefully worth it! :D Thanks for reading!**


	6. Voices

**Hey guys! I finally decided to update thanks to LostSandwich! ^_^**

**It's been a while since I last updated, but it was basically because I didn't think you guys liked this story, and so I stalled it for a while to see how many people would complain... ^_^ I know I'm evil, but I got a lot of responses, so I'm a happy bunny =^_^=**

**Enjoy the chapter, there will definitely be more to come very soon! ;)**

* * *

><p>Butch bounded through the double doors into the waiting room where his brothers: Brick and Boomer; Kaoru's best friends Momoko and Miyako and her family sat staring at him blankly.<p>

"She's awake!" He almost yelled, and was soon bombarded by a barricade of relieved relatives and friends, who all rushed into the room at once to see Kaoru. Butch smiled for the first time that day, and followed them in happily. When he got in, he was surprised to see Kaoru hunched up in a corner crying her eyes out, while everyone stared at her awkwardly. Butch pushed through the gathering crowd and sat next to his lover, slowly snaking an arm around her shaking shoulders. She flinched and shot back up, running to the other side of the room and pushing herself against the wall in shock, anger and confusion.

"Kaoru? I am Butch, remember?" Butch asked warily, cautiously edging forward slightly.

"Leave me alone, I don't know you." Kaoru said clearly, and everyone in the room gasped, even the nurses and doctors.

"Kaoru, do you remember every word?" A nurse asked her gently, at a distance.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm not two years old you know... And what the hell am I doing in a hospital anyway? With strangers? This day keeps getting weirder... And I have a bad headache too..." Kaoru said to the nurse, ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

This hurt Butch. A lot.

"Kaoru, I am your Father, and this is your Mother, you understand that?" Kaoru's Dad asked her.

"Um... Yeah... But wait... You're Sho... And you're Dai... My family!" Kaoru sighed happily, then frowned as her family gathered around her, completely submerging her in a bear hug. Ouch...

"I must say, this is outstanding Kaoru, never in history has anyone with anything remotely like your case been able to remember things this quickly... Remarkable..." A Doctor remarked with interest.

"What do you mean, my case?" Kaoru eyed him.

"Well Kaoru, you suffered a pretty bad accident a few nights ago. Fell out of your bedroom window. The reason is still unsolved, but we should find a reasonable solution soon, so don't worry..." A nurse explained to Kaoru, who just laughed.

"Haha! That's impossible! I remember everything!" Kaoru smiled.

"You remember us?" Momoko and Miyako squeaked in desperate hope.

"Yeah, your my annoying friends." Kaoru rolled her eyes, then smiled. Momoko and Miyako ran to her and concealed her in yet another bear hug.

"Do you remember me and Boomer?" Brick asked.

"How on earth could I forget you two?" Kaoru smirked, and another set of bear hugs was given.

Only Butch was left to ask her now...

Everyone except for Kaoru's eyes rolled to Butch, awaiting him to ask his lover if she remembered him. He cleared his throat a few times, then finally walked over to her, hope surging through him like adrenalin.

"Kaoru? Do you remember me?" He asked her.

"Um..." Kaoru stared at him for a moment, studying his every feature, especially his eyes.

Everyone stared at this scene, waiting for Kaoru's response.

"N-No... Sorry dude..." Kaoru answered him, and looked away, embarrassed.

Butch frowned, then looked around at everyone else in the room.

_She remembers everyone but me..._

Butch pushed past everyone to get out the room for a while, he needed some alone time...

Nobody tried to stop him or to comfort him, although he didn't want it, it would have made him feel a bit better. He sniffed in the bitter Autumn air, staring at the grey sky, with an equally dull expression plastered on his hurt face.

_I just can't believe she doesn't remember me, and remembers everything else... There's gotta be a hitch here somewhere... Maybe what happened to her intended on her not remembering me..._

Butch flinched slightly at the thought of this, and wrapped his coat over his shoulders to stay warm as he stomped through a murky forest. He didn't really know where he was, or where he was going, he just wanted to be alone for a while.

Finally, he spotted a decent-looking log that lay motionless in the cool breeze, and sat on it, hands cupping his face as he let his held in tears escape from his eyes.

"Oh come on Butch, you have to be strong for your _girlfriend..._" A voice mocked him out of nowhere, and he stood up fast, wiping away excess tears from his eyes.

"W-Who's there?" Butch asked.

"Hahaha! You're just as foolish as your darling lover was the other night!" The voice replied sarcastically, and Butch flinched in anger.

"What the hell are you on about? Show yourself!" Butch yelled.

"Haha, don't you get it Butch? _I _pushed your girlfriend out of the window, _I _made sure she wouldn't remember you, _I _got my revenge you see!" The voice snarled, then laughed evilly, before drifting away, as if it were the wind speaking the whole time.

Butch held in swear words, tears running freely down his red cheeks, not quite sure what to think of what he had just heard.

He began to make his way back to the hospital to maybe talk things through with Kaoru again... Then he stopped.

_She doesn't remember me, maybe she wants me out of her life... Maybe that voice was just my imagination, or maybe it was real..._

Butch shrugged it away, and decided to go home to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? ^_^<strong>

**Please review if you did, I accept anonymous reviews! ;)**

**Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter too!**

**Many thanks,**

**~ Lauren **


	7. Heartbreak

**Hey guys! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this Chapter, thanks a lot for the reviews and supportive feedback! :) Oh, and by the way: Happy April Fools Day! :P**

**On with the Chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock...<em>

_Butch was startled from his slumber by a sharp knocking sound from his bedroom window. At first, he shrugged it off, but as it continued, and became even louder, he decided to see what the noise was..._

_As he neared the window, a voice began whispering his name._

"_Butch... Butch..." It whispered, and he was certain that he'd heard it before somewhere..._

"_W-Who's there?" Butch asked, meaning to sound tough, but he sounded scared, as he was..._

"_Hahaha! You don't remember me, Butch? I hurt your girlfriend..." It mocked._

"_What? Who are you? Show yourself!" Butch yelled at the mention of Kaoru._

"_Why, it's me!" The voice laughed, and a figure emerged from the shadows of the night, making Butch jump a little, but he quickly regained his composure, and grabbed for the figure, but he missed, and was sent flying straight down out of the window, forever falling mercilessly into the shadows as the mocking cackle of the figure was heard..._

Butch awoke with a start to find himself sitting in his bed, sweat pouring off him as he panted.

It was just a dream...

He sighed and collapsed back into the duvet, memories of the dream taking over his mind; the cackle of the figure...

"_Hahaha! You don't remember me, Butch? I hurt your girlfriend..." _It had mocked, and Butch believed it.

He grabbed a china figure from the bedside table and smashed it to the opposite wall in blind fury.

_I need to go and check on Kaoru..._

Butch grabbed a nearby jacket that was sprawled on the floor and ran downstairs and out of the door, making sure to lock it...

It was around 7am, but he didn't care one bit, he needed to see his girlfriend and see what she thought of the dream, even if she didn't remember him, he wanted to know if she might have remembered what had happened the other night, and if his dream was anything like what had happened to her.

As he entered the hospital, nurses and doctors turned their gaze to meet his, but didn't say anything as he walked past them and into the elevator.

When Butch reached Kaoru's ward, a bulky Doctor confronted him and asked him where he thought he was going at this time in the morning. Butch simply ignored him, and pushed right past, walking into Kaoru's room. She was fast asleep in a bed. She looked so peaceful... Butch stared at her for a while, then remembered why he was here...

"Kaoru... Kaoru..." Butch whispered into Kaoru's ear, which always woke her up. Sure enough, she opened her big emerald eyes and frowned at Butch.

"Oh, h-hi... Sorry dude, I really don't remember you..." She frowned.

"I know that Kaoru, but do you remember what happened the other night?" Butch asked, upset at what Kaoru had said.

"Um... I-I remember a figure calling my name... I went to the window... I-I fell.. H-He pushed me..." Kaoru's lip quavered, and she burst into a flood of tears, burying herself in the duvet. Butch frowned even more at the truth, and pulled her into a loving hug. He expected her to push him away, but she didn't. Butch smiled and ran his fingers through her hair as she cried into his chest.

"So Kaoru, I had a dream last night about exactly what you said happened to you the other night, when you had your accident. A voice was calling my name too, and I went to the window. It mentioned you, and that it hurt you, so I tried to grab its figure, but I fell. That's when my dream ended. Is this anything like what happened to you?" Butch asked softly, still cradling her in his arms.

Kaoru thought for a moment, then looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Yes... Except there was someone else in the room with me when it happened... A boy... In fact, he looked a lot like you..." Her eyes widened and her mouth made a perfect 'o' shape. "It couldn't have been you... It was someone I loved... I'm confused" Kaoru frowned.

"Yes, yes! I'm you long – term boyfriend Butch Jojo! You love me Kaoru, I love you! I was the boy the other night!" Butch cried, trying to get Kaoru to remember him, but to no avail.

Kaoru glared at him. "Someone also pushed me out of the window, Butch Jojo!"

"Yes, the figure!" Butch replied.

"Or maybe you..." Kaoru said coldly, squirming free from Butch's hug. Butch could feel his heart tearing into two.

"What? Kaoru Matsubara, I _loved _you! I still do! I would never in my life do anything to harm you in any way, I love you too much! You love me too!-" Butch tried to talk to her.

"Shut up! I don't love you at all! For all I know, or anybody else knows; you could have been the one that got me into this mess! I don't want to speak to you any longer Butch, _goodbye!_" Kaoru yelled, and buried her face into her pillow, another round of fresh tears ready to be shed.

Butch tensed at the certainty in her voice... Maybe she didn't love him any more after all...

"Fine! J-Just fine Kaoru! Don't try to remember me! Don't help me to help you remember things, to be there for you! Don't love me! Don't ever speak of me again!" Butch yelled, and ran out of the hospital, hot tears burning his already warm face, fury practically bursting from him like radioactive waves.

He retreated home, slammed the front door and slid down it, a heap of tears and hopeless devotion for Kaoru...

* * *

><p><strong>Sad ending again, huh? :(<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway! ^_^ Please review, Chapter 7 will be up soon! Thanks for reading, it's appreciated! :)**


	8. No Way

**Hey guys! ^_^ Long time no update, huh? :( Well I was actually going to completely abandon this story and start fresh, but then I started reading the reviews, and I had a good push from Msvampireprincess29 :) (Much needed I might add...) So I was inspired to continue after reading other stories and all that jazz... Sorry I was going to abandon you, please forgive me? :( I left you off at a really sad point too... (I'm so evil at times aren't I?) I'll make it up to you all with an extra informative chapter! :P Enjoy -**

* * *

><p>As the sun's early morning light began to seep through the stained glass of Butch and Kaoru's front door, Butch awoke to find himself sprawled across the carpeted floor, soaked with tears from the previous night's drama... Butch arose from the ground miserably, thoughts of how he and Kaoru used to spend their time together, before the accident... Fresh tears began to stream down his cheeks, making them even wet than before.<p>

"Why won't she just believe me? Why?" He questioned himself as he glanced at the forever ticking clock that was annoying him on the mantel. It's digital display flickered slightly, then reappeared with a new time of 6:47a.m.

Butch winced, hospital visiting times began at 10, and he wanted to try to straighten things out with Kaoru, just one last time.

Butch thought about that for a while. One last time... He couldn't give up on her just like that... He was meant to love her... Butch became angry with himself for even considering it, and lazily stomped upstairs to get changed.

**In the hospital...**

Kaoru lay wide awake, daydreaming of nothing in particular, as a figure dressed in black emerged from the double doors that lead to the waiting room. Kaoru glanced at the figure, thinking that it was a nurse or doctor coming to check on her as they usually do, but don't all nurses and doctors wear blue or white uniforms?... Kaoru raised an eyebrow at this, then shrugged it off as the figure fiddled with the curtains, gradually opening them to reveal sunlight that flooded into the room. When Kaoru's eyes had adjusted to the new light, she realised that the figure had disappeared...

"Hello?" She said, waiting for a response, but there wasn't one...

Yet again, she shrugged it off, putting it down to a daydream or something of that sort.

"Kaoru..." A voice echoed through the ward, sending a cold shiver down Kaoru's spine. There was nobody in the room though... Was there?

"H-Hello?" Kaoru replied, scanning the room for movement.

"Haha, do you remember me, Kaoru?" The voice asked menacingly. Kaoru froze, she had heard that voice somewhere before... She was positive of it.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kaoru ordered, but the voice just laughed.

"_Hahaha, foolish girl_!" It cackled.

"Wait... I know that voice! You're-" Kaoru was cut off as a swift blanket of darkness washed over her and she passed out.

**At Butch's House...**

It was nearing 9a.m. And Butch sat staring at the clock that flashed when a minute of time had passed.

_Just one more hour..._ He thought, then a familiar ringtone sounded from his jeans pocket. He answered the call after seeing that the caller was Brick.

"Yo?" Butch greeted.

"Butch, dude you gotta get over to the hospital stat, it's Kaoru, she's not saying anything to anyone at all. I dunno what's going on dude, but get over here now!" Brick yelled down the phone, but Butch had already got half way down the road by then.

When Butch reached Kaoru's ward of the hospital, it was crowded by a group of nurses, doctors and psychiatrists that were all speaking at once. Boomer, Brick, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru's family sat stone faced at a bench on the opposite side of the room, non-blinking as they watched the situation unveil.

"Brick, Boomer! What's happening?" Butch ran to his brothers.

"We don't know, she's just zoned out completely..." Boomer answered, not removing his gaze from the group of staff crowding Kaoru.

"Well, is she alive? Is she unconscious?" Butch questioned, desperately wanting answers.

"She's alive and conscious, just... Not responding to anything..." Momoko said sniffling, and Butch noticed that Brick had his arm around her shoulder for comfort. That bugged him at that moment, because he would do anything to have Kaoru in his arms about then...

Butch ignored it though, and followed everyone's gaze to the crowd. Kaoru wasn't visible, but Butch could tell panic was in the air.

About 10 minutes later, the crowd of hospital staff dispersed in shock, as Kaoru got up from her bed and walked slowly over to the window, sitting on the windowsill thoughtfully. Momoko got up to go sit and try to talk with her.

"Kaoru?" She said softly, seating herself next to Kaoru. She turned her head to meet Momoko's gaze, but then swiftly turned back around again.

"Kaoru, could you please tell me what is wrong with you?" Momoko asked, desperation obvious in her voice. Kaoru yet again turned to face her, this time with a smirk. Momoko's eyes widened for some reason (we couldn't see Kaoru's face properly). "K-Kaoru..." Momoko whispered, tears rapidly falling down her face in shock. Miyako also got up and quickly walked over to the two girls.

"Momoko, what's wrong?" Miyako asked, hugging Momoko as she continuously stared at Kaoru's now turned face. She was staring at the sky, almost motionless, except for her reassuring breaths.

"It's Kaoru... I should have known sooner... I think I know who it was that made her fall out of the window Miyako..." Momoko turned to face Butch, Brick and Boomer, who stared with concern; especially Butch.

"Who Momoko?" Butch asked, getting up to go over to the girl. As Butch neared Momoko, Kaoru quickly turned around and stood between them. "Huh? Kaoru, let me speak to Momoko." Butch said, confused. Kaoru laughed an airy, almost evil laugh, and then ran out of the ward, hospital staff chasing her, but this was Kaoru, she could run _fast_. Butch stood staring at the door for a moment in utter shock, then sprinted after her, anger swelling in him, along with curiosity. He needed to know _now_.

Butch quickly overtook the hospital staff who were trying to catch up with Kaoru, who was at least half a mile in front. Butch furrowed his eyebrows and ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. When he saw her about to run down the stairs, he hopped swiftly into the elevator and got to the Ground Floor in less than 10 seconds, as nobody else was occupying him; thankfully. He span around desperately in search of Kaoru, but the hospital was very crowded, so he couldn't see her anywhere. Butch sighed deeply, then made his way to the main entrance of the hospital, where Kaoru would probably try to escape. The question was, why would she suddenly want to get away? Butch didn't know, and at that moment didn't care; all he cared about was catching Kaoru and taking her back inside. After all, she'd get hurt with her condition outside... Butch looked around for a place to hide himself so Kaoru wouldn't notice his presence, and he could grab her. A bush caught his eye, and he ran behind it, completely hiding himself from view.

About 20 or so seconds later, a girl with raven black hair and emerald eyes shot out of the double doors, followed by a muscular security guard who still couldn't catch up with her. Butch rolled his eyes and shot after her, almost joining her side, when she turned a sharp corner into a dark, mysterious alley. Butch froze, this was where Ace lived wasn't it?... Butch tried in vain to keep up with Kaoru in the dim lighting, but turned back when he spotted Ace greeting Kaoru outside his house. No fucking way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it guys! ^_^ Lot of mystery added there... Yet again, sorry for not updating in forever... :(<strong>

**By the way, just so that nobody is confused, Ace didn't push Buttercup out of the window. ;) (Since when can Ace float? :s)**

**I'll update MUCH more often from now on, so please review for feedback! ^_^**

**Thanks a lot for reading,**

**~ Lauren xo**


	9. Tricks

**Hey guys! :) I hope that you're enjoying the drama so far! Let me know by reviewing, it really helps ^_^ YouTube - ** user/Lauren1711xXx?feature=mhee

**Hope you like this chapter! -**

* * *

><p><em>Butch awoke to find himself strapped securely to a large wooden table...<em>

"_What the- Hey!" He squirmed and struggled to get free, but it was all in vain._

"_Ah, Butch!" A voice said in an almost insane voice. "I've wanted to see you like this for a very long time!"_

"_Who are you and where am I?" Butch asked, trying to stay calm and not panic, but it wasn't working very well..._

"_Hahaha, you remember me, don't you?" The voice questioned, mocking him._

"_No I don't you idiot, maybe if I could actually **see** you, then memories might come back to me!" Butch snapped. A few moments of silence passed in the dark room, driving Butch insane by the second... "Come out here you coward!"_

"_Okay, if you say so Butch..." The voice said, and a dark figure emerged into a tiny spot of light. All Butch could catch was red. Lots of red._

"_I-I can't see you!" Butch shouted, getting angry. Suddenly, the room was filled with bright light. Butch closed his eyes for a few moments; getting used to the new light. When his eyes had adjusted, two green snake eyes peered down at him. Butch knew exactly who this person-no, thing was..._

"_You..." He whispered, taking it all in._

"_Yes Butch, it's me! Well done, your senses are in tact..." A sadistic laugh escaped the creature's lips, sending a cold shiver down Butch's spine. "Oh, and **I** hurt Kaoru. I've told you this for a very, **very **long time now, but you don't seem to be listening to me... Ha!" The voice cackled. Butch was still. "Oh my Butch, cat got your tongue? Speak you fool! Actually, that rings a bell... Hmm... It's on the tip of my tongue..." It droned, mocking Butch even more. "Oh yes! That's it! You remind me of Kaoru when I pushed her out of her bedroom window that night... She was such a fool... Now I know where she gets it from..."_

"NO!" Butch roared, waking up in a fighting stance, to find that he was alone. "B-But! What the?" He looked around, watching out for an unnatural movement in his bedroom, but there was nothing. _It was just a dream..._ Butch sat upright in his bed, staring at the window that the 'thing' had said it had pushed Kaoru out of... Wait-Who was that in his dream? _It wore lots of red, snake-like slit eyes, cackling laugh... Who the heck was it? _Butch could take it no longer, he grabbed a jacked which was lying nearby; quickly shrugging it on as he shot down the stairs, and out of the door. Where was he going? Simple. To Kaoru.

When Butch got to the ally where he left Kaoru with Ace last night-Wait a second! _I left Kaoru with... With __**Ace**__? _Butch raced to Ace's 'house' and knocked wildly on the front door, impatiently waiting for someone to answer. Around 10 second later, a green scrawny hand opened the door and stared at Butch with bloodshot snake-like eyes.

"And what do you want?" Ace asked, a cigarette lit in his mouth. Butch grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"Listen here, _Ace_. I came here for _my _girl, you hear that? _My _girl. Not yours, _mine_. An you're gonna call her out here, and she's gonna come with me, where she belongs. With her loving _boyfriend_; _me_. Okay?" He whispered, threatening the green boy. Ace smirked.

"Hahaha, what the fuck are you on about Butch? Your _girl _isn't here!" Ace laughed, earning a hard punch in the nose from Butch. Ace toppled to the ground in agony, his nose pouring out blood.

"Tell me NOW Ace!" Butch yelled, holding him by his collar in the air, choking him.

"Okay, okay!" Ace managed to choke out, and Butch dropped him to the ground.

"So be a good boy and tell me where she is then" Butch said calmly.

"She's in there, go get her..." Ace coughed. Butch thanked him and entered his shack; much to his horror. Garbage lay everywhere, and the rest of the Gangreen Gang lay asleep dotted around the one room in the 'house'. Butch slowly searched the room, looking for Kaoru. Sure enough, she lay asleep on a filthy sofa nearby, and Butch picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the door. Butch turned to Ace, whose nose was still bleeding a lot...

"Now Ace, don't you or your scrawny crew come near me or my girl ever again, or it'll be your balls that get knocked in next time. That is if you have any... Got it?" Butch threatened, glaring at the green figure below him.

"Yeah..." Ace said groggily, and Butch left, victorious. Or so he thought...

As soon as Butch and Kaoru were out of sight, Ace took a cheap _Nokia _phone out of his trouser pocket.

"Hey?" He waited for a reply from the other side of the line.

"Oh, Ace? How did it go?"

"Butch took Kaoru, and bust my nose up... Mind fixing that for me?"

Out of nowhere, a red swirl of smoke emerged next to Ace, and in no time, the pain and blood was gone, his nose back to normal.

"Thanks" Ace said, "But now what?"

"Oh that's simple," He said, "We go give Butch and Kaoru a little 'visit' of our own!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! ^_^ Please review :P Thanks for reading, see you soon!<strong>


	10. Safe And Sound  For Now

**Hi guys! My Summer holidays have officially begun! WOO! ^_^ So I'll be updating this story much more often! I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter, and don't forget to review! On with the chapter! -**

* * *

><p>When Butch had gotten Kaoru safely back to their house, he felt... Happy. He hadn't been happy for a long time since Kaoru had the 'accident', and now that she was with him back in their house, safe in his arms, he felt almost <em>normal<em>. Butch lay Kaoru down on their bed gently, as not to disturb her sleep, then picked up his phone, calling Momoko. She had said that she thought she knew who the culprit was in Kaoru's 'accident' but Kaoru had stood between them and didn't let them talk about it...

"Hello?"

"Hi, Momoko, I have Kaoru at our house, she's asleep and safe, but she spent the night with Ace, so I have no idea what he could have done to her..." Butch whispered.

"WHAT?" Momoko yelled, and Butch hushed her.

"Shhh! Don't wake Kaoru you dumb ass!" Butch hissed.

"Oops, sorry. It's just that you said she spent the night with Ace?"

"Yeah, she ran there when I was chasing her, after she ran out of the hospital." Butch explained, trying to calm Momoko.

"Oh... But why would she do that? She _hates _Ace! And what was going on with her at the hospital? It was like she was possessed or something!" Momoko questioned.

"Don't say that, she wasn't possessed. I hope. Anyway, I don't know, I just called to tell you that she's okay, and can you let Miyako, Brick and Boomer know too?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, sure, but you better take her back to the hospital..." Momoko said, and Butch frowned. _But... But I've missed her being here with me too much..._ Butch sighed, he was being selfish...

"Yeah, I will... But not right now because I need to find out who did this to her, and why... It's my main priority right now anyway..." Butch said, leaning against the wall and gazing at Kaoru, fast asleep on the bed.

"Okay, good idea. But remember Butch, she's been through a lot so don't pressure her, okay?" Momoko reminded him.

"Yeah I know. Well bye."

"Bye."

Butch hung up and placed his phone silently on the table next to the bed. He sighed quietly, how much he missed Kaoru being with him...

"Kaoru..." Butch whispered into Kaoru's ear, and she awoke immediately, sitting upright on the green bed. "It's okay, you're safe now." Butch comforted her. She looked at him, fear clear in her emerald eyes, something very rare. Butch frowned and raised an eyebrow at her expression, as she got up and walked to the very window that she fell from, or was pushed from. "Kaoru, I don't think you should-" Butch began, but Kaoru glared at him so harshly, that Butch's words were sent right back. He just froze, eyes wide as Kaoru turned to face the window. It looked like she was shivering, but it wasn't cold, so she was scared... Butch frowned and approached her, leaning on the windowsill and staring outside. Kaoru looked like she was concentrating on something, and Butch followed her gaze to find the exact spot where she landed. A single tear trickled down Kaoru's cheek. "Kaoru, nobody will be able to hurt you any more if you tell me who pushed you out of the window." Butch said softly, trying to reason with her. Kaoru looked at him, hurt in her eyes.

"I...I can't..." She stuttered, more tears escaping her eyes.

"Why?" Butch asked, getting choked up seeing her like this.

"I just can't..." She answered, very quietly, then went back to the bed. Butch sighed, then followed her, sitting on the bed. All of a sudden, Kaoru gasped, and fell back on to the bed, her eyes closed, mouth open a little.

"Kaoru? Kaoru! Kaoru?" Butch yelled her name, shaking her to wake her up, but she wouldn't.

"_Hahaha!"_ A voice cackled from the window, and Butch froze; it was the same laugh from his dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's so short, but it's just a little updater since I haven't updated for so long. Bit of a cliffhanger there, but hey, more to come very soon so you guys won't have to wait long to find out what happens next! ;)<strong>

**Please review, and check out my YouTube channel! -**

**Lauren1711xXx**

**Thanks for reading, au revoir! xo**


	11. Confusion

**Hi guys, long time no see (again) -_-" It's bugging me how I'm not updating often but yet again, I've had a little push (or a big one ;D) from a friend so I'm going to be updating a _lot _more often! (No lies!) I'm trying to stick to a once-a-week schedule from now on, but if I get ideas and feel like updating sooner, then I most certainly will ^_^ On the other hand, if I get writer's block or I am busy, then my updates won't be as frequent as I intend them to be... But yeah! Enough of my rambling and on with an extra long Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Butch awoke from a very long sleep to find himself sprawled across the bed sheets, Kaoru nowhere in sight. Panic filled him as he remembered the going-ons of the previous night, and he rushed around the house to try to find her; but she was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Kaoru?" Butch shouted, trying to find his girlfriend. Silence. Butch sighed and took his phone out of his pocket, dialling Momoko's number.

"Hello?" Momoko said, oblivious to who the caller was.

"Hi, Momoko, it's me, Butch. Something really weird happened last night with me and Kaoru, and now she's missing. I have no idea where she could be, and I need you, Miyako, Brick and Boomer over at my house now, this is urgent." I explained.

"Oh no... We'll be right over Butch, stay where you are! Bye!" Momoko replied, and hung up. _Where could she be?_

Once Brick, Boomer, Miyako, Momoko and Butch were together, they sat down to discuss things before searching for Kaoru.

"Okay, Butch, tell us about what happened last night." Momoko said, taking a seat on the sofa next to Brick.

"Right, so I had Kaoru here, and I was planning to take her back to the hospital this morning. She was asleep so I took her to the bedroom and let her rest. After calling Momoko to let you guys know that she was safe with me, I woke her up to ask her some questions. When she was awake, she looked really scared, and you know how she never shows fear, so it startled me a little. She got up all of a sudden and stood by the window that she was pushed from-and I tried to get her to come back, but she glared at me... Really well... Evily...-" Momoko cut Butch off.

"That's what she did to me at the hospital when I was trying to ask her what's wrong, she glared at me and her eyes looked like they belonged to a snake... Kinda familiar..." Momoko recalled the moment.

"Yes, well she glared at me so I went over to her and looked at whereabouts she was looking; where she was pushed from. She began to cry, so I comforted her, and she looked at me with so much hurt... Anyway, I asked her who pushed her, and she said that she couldn't tell me, which confused me, so I asked her why. She said she just couldn't and went back to sit on the bed. I followed her and she just, well, fainted. I tried to wake her up but she was out cold. Then a voice laughed, and I had a dream before with the same voice-in fact more than one dream... Then I guess I fell asleep or something and woke up with Kaoru gone." Butch finished.

"This is strange..." Brick said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know." Butch answered.

"Well about those dreams you said you had... What were they about?" Miyako asked him, cuddled up to Boomer on the carpet.

"Well mostly with just that voice, but it showed itself once. I can't remember what it looked like though, that's what confuses me. One time, when I went out of the hospital to get some air, I heard the voice. It admitted that it had pushed Kaoru out of the window, but I just didn't know who it was..." Butch explained, leaning back on the chair he was seated in.

"Hey Momoko, you know when we were in the hospital before Kaoru ran away, and you said that you thought you knew who it was that pushed her? Who did you think it was?" Boomer asked, looking up at Momoko with expectant eyes.

"Well... I thought it was Ace, and I was almost certain when Kaoru went to his house, but now I'm sure that it wasn't him. Besides, Ace can't float, or invade people's dreams and minds..." Momoko said, then perked up. "That's it!"

"What?!" Everyone asked, crowding around the redhead.

"When Kaoru wouldn't respond in the hospital, she was being controlled! Like when I said to Butch she looked possessed, that might be true!" Momoko said.

"Yes, but by who?" Boomer asked.

"That's the problem..." Momoko said, and sighed deeply. "We need to go and find Kaoru. Let's check the hospital first."

When they reached the hospital, Butch was the first to enter Kaoru's ward. He couldn't see her anywhere, but there was a suspicious-looking bump in the duvet. He walked over to it and uncovered a sleeping Kaoru. Relief washed over them all.

"I wonder how she got here in the first place..." Momoko thought out loud.

"Let's ask a nurse or doctor." Brick suggested, and they left the ward to search for one. Once they found a friendly looking nurse nearby, Momoko spoke up.

"Excuse me, how did Ms. Kaoru Matsubara get back here? She ran away a few days ago and we didn't bring her back here, she vanished."

"Oh, you mean the girl in that ward? She turned up all by herself, I assisted her. She looked really tired and scared, but I just let her rest. If you take a seat in the waiting room opposite her ward, I'll let you know when she wakes up, is that okay?" The nurse explained politely and Momoko thanked her, following the group to the waiting room.

Around an hour later, the same nurse popped her head around the door to Kaoru's ward, and called them inside.

"She's awake, but be very gentle, she's in the same state as she was when she ran away. I'm going to have to get some security guards to stand by the door, just in case she tries anything again." The nurse said, and stepped aside so that they could enter the ward. Kaoru was sitting on the windowsill, staring into the sky thoughtfully.

"Kaoru?" Momoko said, and Kaoru looked at her, then back through the window, like before. Momoko sat besides her friend, and took her hand. "Kaoru, what happened to you last night?" She asked, gently rubbing her fingers on Kaoru's soft hand. Kaoru looked at her again, then slowly averted her gaze to her hand.

"Kaoru, please answer us." Miyako said, sitting on the other side of her, so that Kaoru was in the middle. Kaoru looked at Miyako for a moment, then got back to her hand that Momoko was still stroking. It seemed to calm her a lot. Butch decided to chip in too.

"Kaoru? I was with you when you fainted last night." Butch said, kneeling before her at a distance that wouldn't make her feel pressured.

"I didn't faint." Kaoru mumbled, still staring at her hand. Butch raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you then?" Butch asked.

"I got knocked out. You didn't see it though, obviously because _he _did it." Kaoru replied.

"What do you mean by _he_?" Butch asked, trying to keep his cool after he found out someone had knocked out his girlfriend. (Not as bad as pushing her out of a two-storey window though ^_^")

"The one that pushed me out of the window that night. I remember it all, but I can't tell you, or I'll be in trouble." Kaoru said.

"Trouble?" Butch asked, confused.

"Yes, trouble. With the one that did all this. You see he is very powerful and if I don't obey him, then I will get punished." Kaoru explained.

"Kaoru, the thing is, we have no idea who did this to you, and if we did, then we'd be able to stop them." Momoko said, still caressing Kaoru's hand reassuringly.

"I know, but I can't tell you." Kaoru said blankly, walking over to the bed.

"Is everything okay?" A nurse came into the room.

"Yes, thank you." Miyako replied politely, and the nurse left again. What nobody noticed was that Kaoru was lying face-down, crying. Boomer walked over to her and placed a hand on her back comfortingly. Miyako soon followed and sat on the floor nearby.

"I just don't know what to do..." Momoko whispered, tears welling up in her rose-coloured eyes. Brick wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. Miyako crawled over to Boomer and hugged him, Boomer sliding on to the floor and hugging Miyako back. Butch stood there awkwardly watching them, then looked over to Kaoru. She had stopped crying and was now lying still. Butch whispered her name into her ear and sure enough, she sat up, staring at him thoughtfully. All eyes in the room were on them, even a nurse and doctor had stopped to watch the scene.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Butch asked, as Kaoru looked somewhat scared. Then she slapped him. Hard. Butch fell to the floor in agony, and Kaoru jumped off the bed, leaping through the doors, easily pushing past the security guards. Brick was about to chase after her, but got stopped by Boomer.

"She's _way _too fast, Brick. Only Butch could catch up with her, and she slapped him..." Boomer held his brother by the shoulders, and he sighed, helping Butch up.

"She's gone to our house." Butch stated, and everyone stared at him blankly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! ^_^ It's not very good because I haven't written in a while, but it's still an update, so please review if you liked it.<strong>

**See you soon! :) xo  
><strong>


	12. The Answer Part 1

**Hey guys! :D I know I updated a few days ago, but I'm in the mood for writing, and that never happens so take advantage ;) I hope you like Chapter 11, review if you do ^_^ On with the chapter! ~**

* * *

><p>When the group got to Butch and Kaoru's house (along with a security guard), they realised that the front door was locked.<p>

"Well at least we know this is where Kaoru is..." Butch mumbled, and gestured for everyone to follow him. There was a back door and it was open. Butch smirked and quietly opened it, poking his head through to check if Kaoru was in the kitchen. She wasn't. He sighed in relief and walked in, leaving his shoes on the carpet as to not make noise on the wooden floor of the hallway. Everyone copied him and followed close behind, not saying a word.

Once they had checked all the downstairs rooms, they progressed to upstairs, splitting up to cover more ground. Momoko checked the bathroom – no sign of Kaoru. Miyako and Boomer looked in the spare bedroom – she wasn't there either. Brick, Butch and the security guard checked the main bedroom, and there she was, cuddled up into a ball, crying in the far corner of the room. She looked terrified, like she'd just seen someone get murdered... Butch slowly walked up to her, the others waiting in the doorway, watching closely. Kaoru didn't seem to notice-or didn't want to because she stayed in that position, crying. Butch had a mark on his face from where Kaoru slapped him, but he didn't mind for now...

"Kaoru?" Butch said softly, but she didn't even flinch. Miyako decided to join him, and sat next to Kaoru, placing a hand on her shoulder. This time she did flinch, and jumped up, standing flat against the closet door. The look on her face made everyone there want to burst into tears and hug her, but that wasn't an option; they needed to find out what was bothering Kaoru.

"Kaoru, we're not going to hurt you, you know that." Miyako said softly, but she looked hurt. Butch got up and slowly made his way over to her. She tried backing up even more, but she was already flat against the wall. She also tried to escape again, but Butch was having none of it, and pinned her wrists against the closet with one hand, and using the other to make her face him. When she did, she flinched at the mark she had made on his face.

"Why did you suddenly slap me and run away? I don't get any of this..." Butch asked her, hurt purposely shown in his forest green eyes. Kaoru stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"I-I can't tell you..." She murmured.

"I understand that, Kaoru, and that if you told us, then whoever it was that got you into this mess would punish you. But is it okay if we give you some names, and you shake or nod your head?" Butch suddenly got an idea, and was desperate for a yes.

"I-I don't know..." Kaoru said, thoughtfully.

"Well it's not the same as telling us." Momoko said, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, so whoever it is won't punish you." Brick smiled and stood by Kaoru and Butch, everyone else closely following.

"Okay..." Kaoru agreed and a few sighs of relief and happiness were heard from Miyako and Momoko.

"Alright... So when you ran away the first time from the hospital, you went to Ace's house. Mind telling us why?" Butch asked.

"Oh, that's simple. He has a connection with who did this, and I have to obey him too... Master called for me to go to Ace's house for the night to get you all worried, and get Butch jealous." Kaoru explained, and Butch was fuming.

"Well whoever it was, it sure fucking worked!" Butch hissed, and Brick dragged him away from Kaoru.

"Chill man, we have to just listen for now, and let emotions take over later, yeah?" Brick said quietly to his brother, and Butch nodded.

"You're right... But come on, that's just sick..." Butch said, his face filled with disgust.

"Yeah... Come on..." Brick agreed, and let Butch go back to Kaoru. The security guard was holding her from behind just for good measure.

"Okay, so Kaoru. Off the subject of Ace for now. Do you know anything about these dreams I've been getting?" Butch asked, and Kaoru's eyes widened slightly.

"Um... I can't tell you that..." Kaoru said, looking away.

"Okay. Well why do you suddenly get up and get angry?" Butch asked.

"Because... Because Master is trying to punish me..." Kaoru said, and sniffed.

"For what?" Brick asked, concerned.

"For not giving you his revenge... I did today though, when I slapped you... If I didn't then he would have punished me... And it's not like a simple slap or punch when he punishes me. It's torture..." Kaoru said, and everyone was silent. "I-I've said too much!" Kaoru tried to escape again, but she was in the firm hands of the security guard, and Butch was near so she couldn't. "No! Let me go!"

"Kaoru, whoever this is, we can take him on." Butch said, and held her shoulders.

"No you can't! None of you can! Nobody can! Maybe if you hadn't done something to Master in the first place Butch, Brick and Boomer, then none of this would have happened!" Kaoru yelled, shocking everyone in the room, especially Butch, Brick and Boomer.

"Guys, who have we hurt badly in the past?" Brick asked his brothers and they all thought for a moment.

"Uh... Mojo Jojo, but he wouldn't do something like this... He's not capable..." Boomer said, and Brick and Butch nodded in agreement.

"Hmm... We've hurt a lot of people if I'm honest, but never really bad like Mojo..." Butch said.

"This has to be an emotional thing..." Brick noted.

"I just can't think of anyone besides Mojo..." Boomer sighed.

"Guys, is there nobody else?" Momoko asked, desperately.

"Well, I hurt Ace before when Kaoru was at his house, but that was afterwards and he's a jerk so..." Butch mentioned, but shrugged dismissively afterwards.

Suddenly, Kaoru kicked the security guard in the shin and ran swiftly out of the room and downstairs. Butch sprinted after her, and the others ran too.

"She's gone outside!" Butch notified everyone, and leaped out of the door in the tracks of Kaoru.

"Don't follow me!" Kaoru yelled, but Butch took no notice. Then he realised where she was running to.

"Kaoru! Why are you going to Ace's?!" Butch shouted to her. No reply. "Kaoru!"

She turned into the ally where Ace's 'house' was and knocked violently on the door, a green scrawny hand ushering her inside, then slamming it behind her.

"Hey! Ace! Open up NOW!" Butch yelled, kicking the door until it fell off its hinges on to the ground. He jumped inside and looked around, resulting in him being knocked out.

When Butch awoke, he found that he was strapped to a wooden table. _Just like my dream!_

"Hey!" Butch shouted, but there was no reply for a while.

"Hahaha! We finally meet face to face instead of dreams!" That same voice laughed, and Butch felt uneasy.

"Where is Kaoru? And everyone else?!" Butch yelled into darkness.

"Oh, they're very safe, don't you worry! But you're certainly not!" The voice warned, then laughed hysterically, making Butch cringe.

"What do you want from Kaoru?!" Butch asked with venom in his voice.

"Oh I just wanted revenge for what you did to me!" The voice shouted, then crying was heard.

"Who are you, and what have I ever done to you?" Butch asked.

"Oh like you'd care! When you were younger, you hurt me so much! I hate you for it, and now I'm finally getting my revenge using your weakness: Kaoru!" The voice tore into Butch like a knife.

"But I do care, please tell me?" Butch asked softly.

"NO! You should know! It's your fault that all of this has happened, you're fault!" The voice yelled.

"Well maybe if you told me what I've done wrong, I could put it right!" Butch yelled back.

"NO! It's permanent what you've done to me!"

"What have I done?!"

"I'm not telling you, don't you get it?"

"No, I don't!"

"Well you're just as foolish a your girlfriend, then aren't you!? I'm finally getting my revenge and there's no way you or your friends could stop me! Hahaha-" The voice got cut off, and the lights turned on.

"Don't you DARE hurt him like you've hurt me you horrible monster!" Kaoru yelled, and Butch just caught a glimpse of her punching something, but he couldn't see who or what that something was. The next thing he knew, Butch was untied from the table and running out of Ace's shack with Kaoru, panting like they'd ran a marathon.

"Kaoru, Butch!" Miyako yelped, and hugged them both, everyone else joining shortly after.

"I-I can't take this any longer!" Kaoru yelled, pushing her way out of the hug fest.

"Sorry..." Miyako said, hurt.

"Not the dumb hug, all of _this_! I can't take it! I don't care if _I _get punished any more, you guys have just gotta get outta here, quickly after this!" Kaoru said. "I need to tell you who did this _now_!"

"Go on then!" Butch encouraged her, his eyes widening like everyone else's.

"But what about your 'Master'? Won't he punish you?" Momoko asked, uncertain.

"Yes, but I don't care!" Kaoru yelped, then clutched her arm in agony.

"Kaoru?! What's wrong!?" Butch yelled, shaking her.

"I need to tell you _now... _It was" -...

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Oh dear that's really evil... See you next time, don't forget to review! ;)<br>**


	13. The Answer Part 2

**Hey guys! ^_^ I left you on a cliffhanger there, didn't I? (Hehe...) I got a fair amount of people asking me to quickly update, and I thought why not ;) (This chapter answers A LOT of questions, so it's a must-read if you've followed the story!)**

**So anyway, please review, and on with the chapter in 3, 2, 1... Now! ;)**

* * *

><p>Kaoru had passed out. Butch shook her trying to wake her up, but it was no use.<p>

"Just as she was about to tell us who did this too!" Momoko yelled, frustrated.

"Chill, when she wakes up, she can tell us." Brick said, and Momoko sighed.

"Yeah, but I really want to know _now..._" Momoko whined.

"What if Kaoru doesn't wake up? She said she'd be punished for telling us, then when she was about to, she passed out!" Boomer said, panicked. _Oh God no..._

Butch felt for Kaoru's pulse, and it was there.

"We have to get her back to the hospital, NOW!" Butch yelled, and they all ran straight there.

"Hello, excuse me? This is urgent, the patient Ms. Kaoru Matsubara has run away from here twice with amnesia, and we have her. I'll explain more later, but can we take her back to her ward?!" Butch asked, panting with Kaoru lying limply in his muscular arms.

"Oh dear! Yes, of course! Please come with me!" The nurse from the first time Butch had come to the hospital rushed out of her office and aided Kaoru into her hospital bed, calling for Doctors and Nurses for tests. _This is like a re-run of before..._

After two hours of rushing nurses and doctors, a tall Doctor with short brown hair and deep brown eyes burst through the doors with obvious bad news. Everyone stood up, bracing themselves.

"S-She vanished! Vanished I tell you! Into red smoke!" The Doctor yelled, waving his arms.

"Ace's shack, now!" Butch told everyone. Kaoru had said Ace had something to do with all of this, and now was the perfect time to deal with him, and find Kaoru.

When they got to Ace's shack, the door was already open, Ace lying on the floor, shaking like a leaf. Butch grabbed him by his collar, holding him in the air.

"N-No! Please, n-no more Master!" Ace said shakily, and Butch let him go in surprise.

"Who's this Master?" Brick asked, joining them. Ace looked at them like they were crazy, then began laughing, still shaking uncontrollably.

"Jeez, I know you guys hate me, but come on, you wouldn't want me to go through _that _much torture, would you?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and if I'm blankly honest, I don't care either. Now tell us where Kaoru is!" Butch yelled, he'd had enough.

"Go round back." Ace said, then passed out like Kaoru.

"Uh..." Butch ran around the back and there she was, lying on the ground in agony. Momoko ran up to her, hugging her. Butch and the rest of them stood in shock at this disturbing sight, rooted to the ground.

"Kaoru, who did this to you?" Momoko asked, tears escaping her rose-coloured eyes.

"Hahaha! What a _pleasure_ to finally see you all again after such a long time!" A voice laughed, but there was nobody else there that they could see in the dimly lit ally way.

"Step out and show yourself. I know you did this, you've tortured my girlfriend long enough! This is between my brothers and you!" Butch yelled, furious.

"Too true is it, Butch... I have waited a very long time to be able to get my revenge on you. And since the Puffs are here also, it's an all win for me! Hahaha!" The voice cackled.

"Not without a fight it's not!" Brick yelled, and then laughter erupted from the voice.

"Hahaha! You think you could take on _me_?! Oh dear... You really are _foolish_!"

"Just show up already!" Butch yelled.

"If you say so..." The voice said, then a swirl of red smoke came out of nowhere, and there, hovering in the air before them was the culprit of Kaoru's accident, the culprit of her suffering and torture, the culprit of Butch's heartbreak when his lover said she hated him, and didn't remember him, but did everyone else.

There, hovering above them, was none other than Him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I bet you're all like I told you so! I told you so! And hey – some of you did, but most of you didn't get it ;)<strong>

**WOO! XD (Don't ask O_o")**

**Next chapter will involve fighting... Ya ^_^"**

**Please review, see you soon! xo**


	14. Fight

**Hey guys! :) As you probably know, in the last chapter, I revealed the mystery as to who pushed Kaoru out of the window! ^_^ I got a lot of positive reviews from it, and am very pleased :) This chapter involves fighting, so if you don't like that kinda stuff, then back away slowly ;) I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please don't forget to review! ^_^ On with the chapter ~**

* * *

><p>Butch mentally kicked himself. <em>How could I not have known?!<em>

"Him?!" Momoko yelled, furious at the... The _thing _before her eyes that had hurt her friend so badly.

"Hahaha! So you remember me?" Him hissed, slowly falling to the ground to stare at the group before him.

"Why did you do this?" Miyako squeaked, crying uncontrollably into Boomer's chest.

"Oh, well it's already been explained _sooo _many times..." Him said, smirking.

"Enough is enough. Leave Kaoru out of this, she has done _nothing _to you!" Butch yelled, stepping forward to take a better look at Him.

"Ah, yes... Well the thing is, _you have_!" Him growled. "You see, when you were younger, you hurt me... You took away the one thing that mattered to me the most in life and I had nothing left... Nothing... So I decided to take the most important thing in your life too!" Butch was shocked, but still angry. So was Brick and Boomer.

"What did we ever do to _you_?" Brick asked, venom in his voice as he joined his brother in front on Him.

"Yeah, we never harmed you in any way to make you do _this_!" Boomer stated, also standing before Him.

"You killed him!" Him yelled, and a blanket of silence covered them all. "You _killed _the one person close to my heart!"

"Who are you talking about? They've never killed anyone! Right guys?" Momoko yelled. The trio of brothers looked at her weakly, then looked away. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru froze in shock.

"They did it, and they know they did it..." Him circled the brothers threateningly.

"You had no connection with him!" Brick spat.

"I _loved _him. I _loved_ him!" Him yelled, tears escaping his snake-like green eyes.

"No..." Boomer shook his head. "Nobody loved him..."

"_I did_. You three didn't give a flying fuck about him, but I did! I cared for him, I believed in him, I helped him with every plan he ever thought of, even if it was _useless_... And you... You killed your own Father... You killed Mojo Jojo, my one true love..." Him shook, then fell to the floor, crying in emotional agony. The brothers looked at each other, then at their girlfriends. Momoko stared at Brick, hard. _Why did he never tell me this?!_

Miyako blankly watched Boomer, unable to register this new information that threatened to intrude her mind.

Kaoru glared at Butch, deeply. _I can't believe Brick and Boomer got me into this... And Butch for goodness sake... I have no idea who he is but I hate him..._

"Well, well, well..." Him said shakily, rising from the ground, his face stained with tears. "It looks like the truth has finally been said out loud, doesn't it? Your precious _girlfriends _finally get the information they so rightly deserve to know!" Him snarled.

"Hey." Kaoru said, emotionless. "I have nothing to do with this jerk right here. I'm so glad that I can't remember him. Thank you for giving me amnesia to forget this... This... Beast." Butch flinched, his heart shattered into tiny pieces.

"Well you got your answer there Butch. Oh yeah, and another thing. My revenge is to kill her, so if you don't like gore, then bye-bye!" Him laughed, and himself and Kaoru were engulfed into a red swirl of smoke. They were gone.

Brick turned to look at everyone. "Guys, there is no time for arguing or hard feelings, we had a valid reason, and now the most important thing is to save Kaoru's _life_."

Everyone nodded, and headed to Ace's house.

_Knock knock knock._

"Hello?" Ace asked groggily as he opened the door of his shack, only to be greeted by a hard punch in the face from Butch.

"Where the fuck is my girl?" Butch asked, pinning Ace to a nearby wall, choking him.

"Hahaha! Looks like you found us already! Well, if you want to see her die, then so be it! Come on in!" Him's voice echoed through the walls, and they all entered a room with all kinds of torturous items.

"Y-You can't do this! Not to Kaoru! She's done nothing wrong!" Momoko cried, pleading Him not to harm her friend.

"I know that. It's her _ex-boyfriend _and his brothers that hurt me!" Him hissed.

"But why did you take Kaoru, and not me or Miyako?" Momoko asked.

"Because Butch caused the most damage..." Him scowled, and hit Momoko.

"Momoko!" Brick yelled, and ran over to her.

"Right, are you all ready?!" Him yelled, and Kaoru walked into the scene, emotionless.

"Don't you _dare_ harm her!" Butch screamed at Him.

"Hahaha! What are _you _gonna do if I do?!" Him laughed, and brought out a knife, slowly scraping it down Kaoru's arm. She yelped out in pain, and Butch had had enough. He raced over to Him, punching him flat in the face. Him gasped and stepped back, giving Butch an entrance to Kaoru. He grabbed her by her other arm, practically dragging her away from Him, who had composed himself.

"Don't try running, Butch! It'll get you nowhere!" Him screamed, and launched himself, at Butch, only to be punched in the stomach by Boomer. He also aided Butch in getting Kaoru away from Him.

Momoko lay unconscious in a corner, Brick by her side, trying to wake her up.

"Dude, come on. She won't wake up yet..." Boomer said, pulling Brick's arm. He gave in and agreed to stay with Kaoru as Boomer and Butch finished Him off. Brick picked Kaoru up and took her over to Momoko's side, so he could watch the two.

"Let me _go_!" Kaoru screamed, but Brick had a tight grasp on her, so she was getting nowhere.

Miyako sat crying in the opposite corner as Boomer and Butch fought for their lives.

_Maybe I should help them?_ She stood weakly and shouted to Him:

"Hey! Don't hurt them!" But she was quickly silenced by a swift punch in the face from Him. Boomer lost it. He leaped on Him, pummeling Him with kicks and punches everywhere for what he had done to Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko.

"You _dare_ bring them into this!" He screamed, clawing at Him's face, who was defenceless. Butch watched this scene, proud of his younger brother for sticking up for his girl. Then Butch frowned. He was gonna do the same!

Another round of fresh punches and kicks were aimed at Him, and he lay on the ground, limp.

"Let's finish this guy off once and for all..." Boomer said, wiping his forehead and glaring down at Him. That's when the Gangreen Gang joined the fight.

"Yo! What do you think you're doing?!" Ace yelled at Boomer and Butch, and the rest charged straight for them.

Snake snarled at Butch as he leaped, pinning him to the ground.

"Him will get his plan even if it's not delivered by him!" Snake yelled, and pulled out a pocket knife, holding it in the air, ready to kill Butch. Brick ran over and tore it out of his hands, slicing his neck in a single cut and helping his brother from the ground.

Boomer was having trouble with Big Billy, Grubber and Lil' Arturo however, as they had him unconscious on the ground, ready to kill him. Brick and Boomer took action straight away, leaping on them and killing them, one by one. Blood stained the carpeted floor as the brothers rose to find Ace missing.

"Where'd he-" Brick started, but was silenced by a sharp pain in his back.

"Brick!" Butch and Boomer yelled as their brother fell to the ground, a knife jabbed into his back. Momoko had obviously woken up, and ran to her boyfriend's side, crying.

"Get him to a hospital!" Boomer yelled, and Momoko obeyed him, dragging Brick out of the room. Miyako then awoke, and stared motionless at the scene before her.

Ace was behind Boomer, ready to stab him.

"NOO!" Miyako screamed, and leaped on Ace's back, tearing his knife from his scrawny green hands, and stabbing him straight through the heart. Everyone gasped, including Kaoru, who was now awake, and standing in shock by Miyako.

"O-Oh my God!" Miyako croaked, and began crying uncontrollably.

"Miyako, you saved my life!" Boomer cried, and hugged his girlfriend, pride taking over him. Kaoru smiled at this, then got back to the matter at hand. That's when she realised Him was no longer lying motionless on the ground.

Butch launched himself at Him, but it was too late. Kaoru gasped, and fell to the ground in agony, a knife straight through her back.

"_Hahaha! Finally! I have my revenge!_" Him laughed sadistically, and Butch's world came to an abrupt halt. Boomer and Miyako's faces were pale, mouths agape at the scene before them. Butch dropped to his knees, every moment himself and Kaoru shared flashing through his mind.

"K-Kaoru?..." He managed to whisper, but she didn't stir. She just lay there, no movement visible... "You... You killed her!"

"Haha-" Him's laugh was cut off by the knife from Kaoru's back being jammed into his heart. He fell on to the floor, face first, jamming the knife further into his body. It was finally over.

Kaoru's body flashed a red colour, and then returned to normal, still with her injuries.

Butch picked her up gently, and walked out of the room swiftly, closely followed by a silent Miyako and Boomer.

Sirens were heard from around him as Butch made his way to the hospital, clutching Kaoru's motionless body in his arms. Then he was stopped.

"Excuse me lad, mind telling me why you have an injured young woman in your arms?" A police officer asked, sticking an arm out in front of Butch to stop him.

"Move! I need to get her to a hospital!" Butch yelled, and ran from the officer with Kaoru.

"I need to have a word with you after that son, you're looking' pretty suspicious to me..." The officer caught up with Butch as they arrived at the hospital.

Kaoru was immediately taken for intensive care where Brick was. Butch sighed. _I hope she'll be okay..._ He began to walk up to the intensive care wards when he was stopped again by the police officer.

"I am arresting you for murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you _do _say can and _will _be used against you in the court of law. Do you understand these rights?" The officer handcuffed Butch, and lead him to a police car that was parked outside.

"He's innocent! He killed them in self-defence!" Miyako yelled at the cop, but he ignored her.

"Yes, I understand." Butch said, and the officer nodded. Butch got into the car and stared at Miyako and Boomer as they drove away for questioning.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear :s How sad!<strong>

**I hope you liked it anyway, and if you did then please review! ^_~**

**Thanks for reading, sayonara! xo**


	15. Home Coming

**Hi guys! ^_^ My Summer Holidays officially end Wednesday so uploads will probably be weekly or so. I hope you like this chapter, I've been getting lots of positive feedback for this story recently, which is good! :)**

**So anyway, on with Chapter 14! ~**

* * *

><p>Butch stomped down the busy streets of Tokyo, determined to be with his brother and girlfriend as they fought for their lives. As the hospital came into view, Butch braced himself for the worst. <em>What if they're dead? What if they're calling out for me? What if they're in agony? What if... <em>Countless thoughts of the worst flashed through Butch's mind as he stepped into the hospital, busy as always. He decided to take the elevator, as it would be much quicker than the stairs. That reminded him of when Kaoru first escaped the hospital, and Butch had outsmarted her with the elevator. Although, she still got away... Butch's flashback was interrupted by the eerie "Doors opening" that came from the elevator as the two doors opened to allow people to get in or out. As they opened, Butch came face-to-face with a muscular man with a petite woman crying into his chest. "I-I can't believe he's gone..." She choked and Butch frowned, stepping put of the way of the pair. _I sure hope I don't end up like that..._

When Butch opened the double doors that lead to a waiting room outside Brick and Kaoru's ward, he was greeted with a familiar scene. Boomer was cradling Miyako in his arms. She cried softly into his chest, obviously worried for her friend. Boomer sat there with red cheeks-an obvious sign that he'd also been crying. Momoko however, was sat on the ground, leaning against the wall with her knees brought up to her face, crying her heart out. Butch felt for her, but then again, he was in the same positon as her...

"Hey, any news?" Butch asked softly, and everyone seemed startled to hear his voice.

"Butch?! Man, I thought you'd be locked up!" Boomer said, and got up to hug his older brother. Miyako stared at him, wiping her tears away with her light blue sweater sleeve.

"I told the cops the whole story and they understood, so let me off with self-defence. So, any news?" Butch replied.

"Oh, well thank God for that... No, but the nurse said she'll let us know if anything happens." Boomer said. As if on cue, a tall brunette nurse burst through the doors leading to Brick and Kaoru's ward, a clipboard held against her chest.

"Hello, Mr. Jojo?" She asked.

"Yeah, right here." Butch answered.

"Right, so your brother Brick is awake now." She smiled, and Butch, Boomer, Miyako and Momoko all sighed in relief. "Do you want to come through and see him?"

"Yes." Boomer answered, and they all followed her into the ward.

"Brick!" Boomer yelped, and sat on his brother's bed, who was trying his best to smile at them.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried!" Momoko cried, kissing him softly on the forehead.

"No need to worry, I'll be fine." Brick said, and kissed her back.

"So glad you're okay" Butch said, and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh, hey Butch! How did it go with the police?" Brick asked, sitting up.

"Huh? How did you know about that?" Butch asked.

"Answering a question with a question, eh? Haha. A nurse told me a few minutes ago." Brick replied.

"Oh... They let me off with self-defence after I told them the whole story." Butch said, and Brick nodded. "Hey, do you know where Kaoru is?"

"Yeah, she's right next to me." Brick motioned to his right, and everyone looked.

"Why are there curtains around her?" Miyako asked.

"She's not awake yet and they're keeping an eye on her, I guess..." Brick answered, and Butch frowned.

"Although, she _was _stabbed a while after you, so it'll probably take more time for her to gain consciousness." Momoko pointed out, and everyone nodded.

They had spent almost an hour chatting with Brick, who was enjoying it all, when a chubby Doctor approached Butch.

"Excuse me, Butch Jojo?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me" Butch smirked.

"Ah, okay. Please follow me." He said, and lead Butch over to Kaoru.

"Is she okay, Doc?" Butch asked, worry clear in his tone of voice.

"Well, that's what I wanted to tell you, actually, Mr. Jojo." He said, and pulled back the curtains to reveal a fully conscious, alive Kaoru staring back at him with bright emerald-green eyes.

"Kaoru!" Butch practically yelled, and ran over to her, hugging her gently, as to not hurt her. She was silent.

"Kaoru! Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" Miyako and Momoko ran over to see their friend, closely followed by Boomer. She merely nodded, then turned to look at Brick who looked back, then smiled. She smiled back, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Momoko asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's just that I've spent a lot of time in hospital lately, that's all..." Kaoru murmured, and they looked at her in pity.

"Well, Him's dead now, along with the Gangreen Gang, so there's no danger to you any longer. It's over, Kaoru." Butch smiled and she stared at him.

"I wish I could remember you though, you seem like a really nice guy..." Kaoru said, and then sighed again. Butch frowned slightly at this.

"Y-Yeah... Me too..."

"Hey, lighten up. Hmm... Kaoru, do you remember when we killed Him and the Gangreen Gang?" Boomer asked, and Kaoru nodded.

"Clear as day." She said.

"Do you still remember what happened to you when Him pushed you out of our bedroom window that night?" Butch asked, and she nodded yet again.

"Wait, _our _bedroom window?" She asked, confused. Butch sighed.

"Yes Kaoru, _our _bedroom window. Before this accident, we were a happy couple-well we still are-and we lived together. Him pushed you out of the window to purposely give you amnesia-obviously using his powers to not kill you, just so that he could get his own back on me, Brick and Boomer for killing Mojo, when we had a perfectly good reason for it." Kaoru stared at him, speechless.

"B-But I don't remember any of that!" She said.

"Yes, because he gave you amnesia to wipe me out of your memory and then kill you to hurt me like I hurt him, emotionally." Butch explained, and Kaoru frowned.

"Well, why did you kill Mojo?" Momoko asked.

"He threatened to kill us, so we killed him first. Simple as that." Boomer said, and nobody spoke.

"Yeah, and Him was apparently 'in love' with him, and that's why he did all of this. Stupid if you ask me, just for revenge." Brick said.

"Yeah, but I'd probably do the same if it had been the other way around..." Butch said, and they all agreed.

Another hour full of chatting had quickly flown by, and visiting times were over.

"Excuse me, Momoko is it?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Momoko turned to face her.

"Well we're running low on bed space at the moment, and we have already stitched Mr. Brick Jojo up, so would it be okay if you take him home tonight?" The nurse asked, and Momoko looked like she was going to hug her.

"Yes! Thank you!" Momoko beamed, and the nurse laughed.

"Come on then Brick, let's get you in to a wheelchair!" She smiled, and they disappeared through the double doors after saying their goodbyes to everyone.

"See you soon, Kaoru." Momoko smiled, and hugged her friend, then leaving with a happy wave to everyone else.

"I wanna go too..." Kaoru said, and Butch was surprised.

"But I thought you never wanted to see me ever again?" He joked, and Kaoru stuck out her tongue.

"Well if I'm gonna remember you, I'll have to be with you, won't I?" She winked, and Butch grinned. A tall Doctor approached them with the same request as Momoko had been given, and Butch gladly accepted. Miyako and Boomer left with hugs, and Butch was left pushing Kaoru down the dark streets in a wheelchair, back home. Home. _Home. _Yes, definitely home with Kaoru there...

That night, as Butch lay sprawled out on the king-size bed himself and Kaoru shared, fast asleep, Kaoru busied herself remembering her surroundings. She looked out of the open window and down at the ground that she had fallen to because of Him. To think, she had once called him Master... She shuddered, and hastily closed the window, drawing the blinds too for good measure. A stripy pattern of moonlight that seeped through the blinds adorned the floor, a very familiar sight... Kaoru then proceeded to search the bedside tables for any sign of the past. Then she froze. A picture of herself and Butch at a fair stood still on the mint green wood...

"_Butch, come on, don't be a wuss!" Kaoru practically dragged her boyfriend to the ferris-wheel, ignoring his protests._

"_But I don't wanna! I hate heights!" He moaned, and Kaoru rolled her eyes._

"_Well it's about time you faced your fears!" She said as they joined the short cue._

"_You know, I'm only doing this for you." Butch smirked, wrapping a firm arm around Kaoru's slim waist._

"_Pssht, yeah, or maybe because I dragged you here" She laughed._

"_Next please!" The line manager called out, and Kaoru's eyes lit up._

"_We're up!" She grinned, and pulled Butch into the seat. There was only the two of them in the cabin, and that's just how they wanted it, secretly..._

_A sharp jolt made Butch jump, and Kaoru burst out laughing as the ride began._

"_Shut up!" Butch stuck out his tongue, and Kaoru smirked._

"_Haha, you're such a wuss..." She muttered, and Butch also smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist once again._

"_Yeah, but I'm **your **wuss though" He said, and she giggled. They were almost at the top of the ride, but Butch didn't care how high they were as long as Kaoru was there with him. Fireworks erupted from nearby, and colours burst around them, lighting up the night with the already full moon and twinkling stars._

"_You know Kaoru, they say if a couple kiss whilst at the top of a ferris-wheel, their love will last forever." Butch said, and Kaoru turned to look at him, the bright colours of the fireworks dancing in her emerald eyes as Butch leaned in to their first kiss..._

Kaoru was shocked at how much she had remembered, and decided to wake Butch.

"H-Huh...?" Butch mumbled as his forest green eyes met with emerald-green ones.

"Butch, I remembered our first kiss..." She whispered, and Butch's eyes widened as he sat up in the bed, staring at Kaoru.

"Y-You do?!" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, at the fairground on the ferris-wheel, I remember it all!" She said, slightly smiling at him. Butch grinned and grabbed her waist, making her squeak as he hugged her tightly, their bodies close.

"I love you so damn much Kaoru." Butch said, sniffing her apple scented raven locks as she looked up at him in confusion.

"I... I think I... Love you too...?" Kaoru replied, and Butch hadn't been so happy since their first kiss. He pulled her closer to him, and they both drifted off into dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed reading that, had a bit of a spree there ^_^" Please review if you liked it, and if you didn't ;)<strong>

**See you next time, thanks for reading!**

**~ Lauren xo**


	16. Memories

**Hey guys! ^_^ Long time no see, I know * sigh *... Well you see, I've recently been back to school and have been very busy with GCSEs, homework, Dance, trips and all that jazz, so sadly I've not been able to pull out any spare time to update. Sorry for that. ^_^" But nevertheless, here is Chapter 15! (It gets so confusing with a Prologue :s)**

**Enjoy my marshmallows! ~**

* * *

><p>Butch awoke from a deep slumber to the smell of breakfast wafting from downstairs. He inhaled deeply, his mouth watering. <em>Hey, wait a second... Who's downstairs?<em> Butch raised an eyebrow, but then realisation took over, and he smiled. _It's so... Different with Kaoru back..._ Butch couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything, let alone breakfast... He jumped out of bed and hopped joyfully downstairs.

"Morning!" He chirped happily, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's slim waist as she fried some bacon.

"Oh! Uh... Morning" She replied, a little startled that his arms were around her. Butch frowned slightly, and unravelled his arms. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Butch asked, surprised at how Kaoru picked up that he wasn't exactly peachy at that moment.

"You took your hands away when I said morning, and you came in all happy..." Kaoru answered, still facing the stove.

"Well I guess it's just weird having you back here after all this time... Especially when you don't remember who I am..." Butch mumbled the last part and Kaoru turned to face him sadly.

"I wish I could Butch, I really do. But as you know, Him wrecked that... One day, I will remember you. Promise." With a quick smirk and a wink, Kaoru returned to cooking, and Butch grinned, hanging on to that tiny hope that she might remember him someday... Maybe...

After breakfast, Kaoru and Butch were stumped as to what to do, so they called Blossom to make some celebration plans.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna maybe, you know, have some kind of a celebration that Kaoru and Brick are out of hospital, and we're all safe?"

"Oh, that's a great idea! You know, the fair opens tonight, maybe we should all go there?"

"Yeah, sure."  
>"Okay, I'll tell Miyako, Brick and Boomer. Bye!"<p>

"Bye"

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kaoru asked, and Butch nodded, happily.

"The fairground opens tonight, and we can all go there to have fun together after everything that's happened recently" Butch smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Night had come around quickly, and the six friends had met each other at the fairground.<p>

"Hey, Brick! You okay?" Boomer asked, playfully ruffling his older brothers hair.

"Yeah, I'm good" Brick replied, adjusting his hair.

"What about you, Kaoru?" Miyako asked, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I can't believe all of this is finally over, it's been happening for so long..." Momoko said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but as you said, it's finally over now." Brick smirked. Just then, bright lights turned on and music began to play as hundreds of eager teens and children rushed to get on rides first. Boomer grabbed Miyakos wrist, dragging her to the line for the Waltzers. Brick was next to react, dragging Momoko to the Love Train. Momoko was blushing like crazy, but didn't disagree. Butch looked down at Kaoru, and she looked up at him.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Kaoru asked, and Butch looked around.

"Hmm... Ghost train!" He smirked, and they both ran to be first in the line.

"Well that wasn't scary at all..." Kaoru frowned, and Butch agreed. Many rides later, and it was already getting very late.

"Last ride for Ferris Wheel!" A man shouted through a megaphone, and Butch turned to look at the familiar ride.

"Kaoru, c'mon!" He smiled, and pulled Kaoru to the line.

"Isn't this the same Ferris Wheel that we-" Kaoru got cut off by Butch as they boarded the ride.

"Yes, it is. That's why I wanted to come on it. Maybe you'll remember more stuff while we're up here." Butch explained, and Kaoru smiled.

"You know, Butch, you actually don't seem half bad..."

"Uh, thanks?" A sharp jolt shook them as the ride was about to begin. Butch looked out at the fairground below, and just caught a glimpse of Boomer giving Miyako a sneaky kiss. He smirked, and motioned for Kaoru to look too.

"Uh, they need to get a room!" She looked down at the pair in disgust, and Butch just laughed.

"Really, you think so? Well you didn't say that when we kissed here last time, did you?" He winked. Kaoru blushed and narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, well that was a long time ago!" She folded her arms, and Butch watched her in amusement.

"Hey Kaoru, guess what?" Kaoru eyed him in caution.

"...What?"

"They say that a couple will last forever if they kiss at the top of a Ferris Wheel." Kaoru moved backwards as Butch leaned in, smirking.

"You've already said that, and we already did it, you know that!" Kaoru pouted, and Butch laughed.

"Yeah, but I think you might need a little reminder." Butch winked.

"No I don-" Kaoru was cut off abruptly by Butch's lips crashing against hers. Kaoru was shocked at first, but eventually kissed him back, until air became a problem for them both.

"See?" Butch panted. "I'm not all that bad" Kaoru smirked at him playfully, then dived on him, pummeling him with playful punches.

The ride had eventually ended, and Kaoru and Butch made their way to Miyako, Boomer, Momoko and Brick who were waiting for them.

"We better get going then, the fair's closing now" Momoko yawned. Butch noticed that Brick had his arm around Momoko's waist, and she seemed unfazed, whereas she would usually push him away or glare at him.

"So, what did you two love birds do in the Love Train?" Miyako winked, and Boomer giggled. Momoko blushed, and Brick merely smirked.

"None of your business. And besides, you can talk"

"Huh? How?" Boomer asked.

"Oh please, we all saw you kiss Miyako Boomer." Kaoru rolled her eyes, and Boomer went red.

"Oh yeah? Well me and Miyako saw you and Butch kiss at the top of the Ferris Wheel too, so HA!"

"...Real mature" Brick facepalmed at his brothers antics, and with swift goodbyes and a few hugs, they departed, counterpart to counterpart.

"Tonight was fun" Kaoru yawned as she flopped on the bed.

"Yeah, it sure was" Butch answered as he removed his t-shirt, revealing his solid 6-pack and toned arms. Kaoru smirked mischievously as she eyed him. Butch noticed and smirked, leaning over her.

"Like what you see?" He asked, nibbling her ear.

"Stop" She giggled, struggling under his body.

"Hmm... I don't think you want me to, really" Butch smirked, and Kaoru blushed. "See, you're blushing"

"So? Just because I'm blushing doesn't mean I want you to continue" Kaoru pointed out.

"What was that last part again, I didn't catch you" Butch grinned.

"Huh? I want you to continue?" Kaoru said, then her she realised what she had just said.

"Oh, you do, right? Okay, sure" Butch laughed, gently kissing Kaoru's neck.

"What? No!" Kaoru yelped, squirming.

"Oh, but you already asked me to continue? It would be a pity for you to change your mind so quickly, now wouldn't it?" Butch smirked, and Kaoru looked at him like he had hit his head.

"Yes, well I have made up my mind. Now get off!" She pushed Butch away, smirking all the time.

"Whatever you say, princess" Butch bowed and left to brush his teeth, leaving Kaoru to giggle to herself as she fell fast asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am aware of how short this Chapter is, but it is only really an update. More like a one-shot if you ask me. (It's obviously not a one-shot -_-) Please review if you liked, and if not then please don't flame.<strong>

**For now, adios!**


	17. Forgotten Love

**Hello again ^_^ Sadly, this is the last Chapter. Which is both exciting and sad :/ (I've never completed a story -.-") Of course, there will be much more after this, (I already have a Prologue typed up) but not a sequel. Sorry ^_^" I really want to thank everyone for reviewing this story and being plain awesome. I hope you enjoy this last Chapter, (there will be an epilogue) which is extra long. That's what she said.**

**Anyway! On with the last Chapter! ;'_'; ~**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey get back here!"<em>

_Kaoru ran faster than she had ever ran before to get away from the man who was chasing her._

"_N-no!" She managed to yell between pants as she bounded through the streets of Tokyo at 10p.m. A growl sounded from the man as Kaoru took a sharp turn into an alley way._

"_You can't hide from me, you little brat!" He snarled, trying his best to keep up with her. His real aim was to tire her out, which seemed to be working quite nicely by the lessening of pace._

"_Leave me alone!" She screamed, slowing down slightly and panicking._

"_Ha, ha, ha! I told you that you couldn't run from me kid, now I got you!" The man scrambled to grab Kaoru, but she dashed away, avoiding his grasp by mere centimetres. Her heart pounded rapidly as she turned yet another hopeless corner to find herself cornered in a dead-end. The man emerged at the entrance of the alley way, smirking and laughing as he neared Kaoru, who was backing away just as slowly._

"_What do you want from me?!" She yelled, tears streaming down her pink cheeks, which was very rare._

"_Oh, isn't it obvious?!" The man snorted, only metres away by then._

"_Y-You wouldn't-"_

"_Oh, you wanna bet? Because I **hate **games, kid..." The man shot her a perverted look as she stumbled against the wall, searching desperately for a possible way out. It was in vain, of course..._

"_Well it looks like it's the end of the line for you, kid..." The man grinned, grabbing Kaoru's waist and pulling her up to his height against the wall, his body pressed against hers._

"_Please..." Kaoru whispered. The man merely snickered as he brought a pocket knife out._

"_Now, if you do as I say, I won't hurt you. Much..."_

_Just then, the man dropped Kaoru rather suddenly to the cold gravel beneath them. Kaoru groaned and looked up at him to see his expression not changing at all. He stood there, shock plastered on his disgusting face as his pocket knife fell with a tinkle to the ground, barely missing Kaoru's leg. Before she could react, he fell face-first on top of her, blood completely covering his back; a knife protruding from the new wound. Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing the man off of her and pushing herself in to a nearby corner to cry. **How did this happen?**_

"_Are you okay?" A voice asked, startling Kaoru out of her tearful trance._

"_H-Huh?" She looked up to see a boy who looked around her age, maybe a little older standing before her. He wore a black hoodie that was up since it was raining heavily, so she couldn't clearly see his facial features._

"_I just saved you" A smirk was visible from the shrouds of ebony hair that stuck limply to his face._

"_You killed that man?You saved my life..." Kaoru's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what had just occurred. He kneeled to look her straight in the eye with his forest green ones._

"_Yes, but nobody can ever know this. You almost got killed or raped, I wasn't about to let that happen to someone like you..." He said, his face serious. Kaoru didn't get the chance to ask him what he meant by 'someone like you' because the boy had already picked her up and was halfway down the alley way to get them to shelter._

"_I'm Butch, by the way"_

Kaoru awoke with a cold sweat and a scream from her nightmare. This had happened a lot recently. She would have dreams about herself and Butch's past, but never a nightmare as intense and detailed as this. Butch quickly awoke because of her rather loud scream, and was comforting her.

"Sshhh, it was only a nightmare, you're safe now" He whispered to her as his strong arms wrapped around her small frame.

"But... It felt so _real_" She breathed, taking in the scent of her boyfriend.

"What happened?" Butch asked, curious.

"I was running from a man who was trying to rape me or kill me, and he cornered me because I ran to a dead-end. He pulled out a pocket knife, and then he just, well... dropped me. I fell and he dropped his knife, falling face-first on top of me. He was covered in blood and a knife was in his back. I pushed him off and started crying and a boy helped me. He told me that I couldn't tell anyone that he had saved me and killed the man, and then he picked me up and took me away..."

Butch sat there in shock, hanging on to every single word that Kaoru spoke.

"D-Do you remember his name?" He breathed, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"I-It was... Butch..." She stared at Butch and he stared back for a moment.

"I can't believe this. You remembered when we first met. Sure, it wasn't exactly a nice way of meeting someone, but Kaoru, this is big."

"So that boy was you?"

"Well yeah, who else has the name 'Butch' that you know?" Butch smiled slightly, then looked at Kaoru seriously. "Kaoru, you need to keep this a secret. His murder was all over the news, and fake stories were made up by his friends. If anyone knew that I was the one that killed him, nobody would believe our story... You can't tell _anyone_. Not even Momoko, Miyako, Brick or Boomer. Nobody."

"I-I won't..." She whispered, staring at Butch for any sign of lying. There were none.

"But hey, at least you remembered something!" Butch grinned, hugging Kaoru tightly and snuggling against his mint green pillow.

"Yeah" Kaoru smiled, fondly laying her head on Butch's muscular chest.

The following morning, Butch awoke to a rustling sound coming from downstairs and Kaoru missing from his arms. Instantly, he was conscious and alert, stealthily stepping downstairs to find out what was happening. Relief washed over him as he spotted Kaoru rummaging through a cardboard box she had brought from a cupboard under the stairs.

"Whatcha doin'?" Butch asked, startling Kaoru.

"Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" Kaoru narrowed her eyebrows at Butch's presence. Butch merely rolled his eyes as he flopped down next to her.

"I repeat, whatcha doin'?" Butch asked again.

"I'm looking for our photo album" Kaoru said casually, and Butch beamed.

"How do you remember that?!" He smiled. She shrugged and grinned when she pulled out a familiar light green book with 'Kaoru x Butch 4eva' engraved in bubble-writing on the cover. Kaoru carefully flicked open the book, revealing a picture of them at the fairground on the night of their first kiss; grinning like maniacs. They both giggled and continued to flick through the pages. Memories flooded throughout Kaoru's mind the whole time, as bit by bit, her past began to piece in her head.

"This is madness..." She smiled, staring fondly at a picture of herself and Butch at a photo shoot shortly before the mess with Him occurred.

"What is?" Butch asked.

"How I'm remembering these memories just by looking through these pictures of you telling me stories" She replied, flicking to the next page.

"Ha, ha! I had no idea you kept that picture..." Butch smirked, a picture of himself and Kaoru kissing printed firmly on the paper.

"Y-Yeah..." Kaoru said, caressing the page gently.

"What made you come down here just to look through this, anyway?" Butch asked, as curiosity had got the better of him. Kaoru looked at him and smiled a smile that he hadn't seen in months. He was expecting an amazing answer the spill out of her mouth, but he simply got a shrug as Kaoru returned her gaze to the last few pages of the photo album.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yep!" She smirked.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, Butch?"

"Why did you randomly come down here?"

"I had another dream"

"About what?"

"Us"

"What about us?"

"You mostly, it was _informative_" Kaoru smirked as she said the last word, closing the scrap-book and standing to leave the room. She was stopped by a firm grip on her left wrist.

"What do you mean by informative?" Butch asked, pushing her against the living room wall.

"Oh, nothing really" She smiled, trying to push him away, although she didn't try very hard, honestly.

"Hmm, I think it's more than that" Butch eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, it told me a lot about you that I didn't remember, and triggered more memories, so I decided to come downstairs to see if they were true" Kaoru explained, and Butch nodded.

"Fair enough, but what did it tell you about me?" Butch asked. Kaoru pushed him away with force this time, succeeding.

"_Everything_" She smirked, leaving the room.

"What's my name?"

"Butch Jojo"

"Tell me some stuff about me" Butch smirked, looking forward to what Kaoru was about to say. Her words shocked him.

"Well, you're 5"11, your favourite colour is dark green; you have two brothers: Brick and Boomer Jojo; you let anger get the better of you at times, quite like me, oh, and you love me" with that, Kaoru bounded upstairs, Butch stood there in utter shock at her last three words. _'you love me'... _He also ran upstairs to their bedroom, impatiently wanting his questions answered.

"Kaoru, what did you just say lastly?" He asked, unable to believe that she has actually said that he loved her.

"I said you love me" She repeated, casually staring at the bird chirping away in the oak tree that sat strongly outside.

"Reword that sentence, if you please" Butch smirked, turning her around to face him.

"I love you, Butch. I remember."

Butch crashed his lips against Kaoru's, built up emotions clouding his vision as glee washed over him like a blanket. He simply couldn't believe it: Him had failed terribly, and Kaoru had remembered their Forgotten Love.

~ _Fin. ~_

* * *

><p><strong>As mentioned, there shall be an Epilogue, that I will upload very soon. Thank you all so much!<strong>


	18. Epilogue

**Hi guys! ^_^ This is an Epilogue, and then Forgotten Love is complete! :) I hope you've all enjoyed following this story, I really appreciate those who have reviewed and kept up all this time. As a thank you, here are a few shout-outs to those people!**

**_Babydoll_ – My very first reviewer, kept up ever since :)**

**_19DaughterOfAthena99_ – Always kept up and reviewed :)**

**_BbsevolEAR_ – An amazing reviewer that also turned out to be an amazing friend.**

_**MsVampirePrincess29 –**_** The most amazing person on FanFiction. If it weren't for her, this story would have been ditched long ago!**

**_Tigress . Parade_– Always reviewing, turned out to be a great friend too :)**

_**PrincessCutiePie –**_** Also the most amazing person of due to keeping me busy updating ^_^"**

_**DEVIlishAngel00 - **_**Awesome reviewer.**

_**RedxYellow –**_** Great reviewer :)**

_**Tophfaith**_** – Great reviews, always made me laugh ^_^**

_**thatkidyouknow**_** – Even though you're anonymous, you've always been reviewing :)**

_**Stichaween Halloween**_** – My 90****th**** reviewer ;)**

_**mY LiPs-y0uR p0isOn**_** – Great reviewer :)**

**(If I missed anyone out, then I'm sorry!) Thank you all, I hope you enjoy this Epilogue! ~**

* * *

><p>Butch stared lazily out of the window where Kaoru's accident began. He imagined how it must have felt to be pushed by someone unknown to your apparent death, memories erased... He couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. <em>None of that would have happened if we didn't kill Mojo...<em>

"You okay?" A familiar voice filled the room, making Butch smile.

"Yeah, just thinking" He replied, still staring outside.

"About what?" Kaoru asked, curious.

"The 'accident'..." Butch answered. Kaoru walked over and sat on the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she also stared outside through the broad window.

"You know, I still remember the stripy pattern on the ground from the moonlight seeping through the blinds... That was the only thing I could remember when I first woke up..." Kaoru thought out loud.

"Yeah, well the good thing is that it's all over now. Him's dead, along with the Gangreen Gang. Although, I have no idea why they followed through with his plan..." Butch comforted Kaoru.

"Me neither..." Kaoru agreed, and silence took over for a moment.

"I can't believe that you remember me, though. Every time I came back from the hospital, I just flopped downstairs and woke up, ready to visit you again. And that you had no idea who I was made me feel worse. But of course, it wasn't your fault." Butch told her, wrapping a secure arm around her waist.

"It's weird remembering all these things all at once, now that Him's dead. And it's like I've known you for a lifetime, when I only remembered you a couple of days ago..." Kaoru sighed.

"Well you have the memories, and that's all that matters, really" Butch smiled.

"No, the future matters the most" Kaoru corrected him.

"Hmm, yeah, you're right there" Butch smirked. "Reminds me of something"

"Which is?" Kaoru looked up at him, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Come with me"

Butch lead Kaoru out to the moonlit garden and stopped at the bench which faced the many flowers poking out of the soil. Daffodils, roses, carnations and of course – buttercups.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Kaoru asked, sitting on the bench to admire the beautiful view.

"I needed somewhere special to do this" Butch replied, fumbling with his pocket. Kaoru raised a suspicious eyebrow at him and he spotted this, grinning as he found what he wanted to show her.

"Stand up" Butch ordered, holding out a hand for Kaoru to hold. She obeyed him, taking his hand in his. He didn't let go. Instead, he got closer to her, their faces inches apart before suddenly, he dropped to the ground.

"B-Butch?" Kaoru asked. Then she realised-he was on one knee... Shock took over her face as Butch pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket, opening it slowly to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a huge emerald in the middle, bordered with diamonds. He held the box up to her, hope glistening in his forest green eyes that she loved so much...

"Kaoru Jade Matsubara, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Y-Yes! Of course I will!" Kaoru choked between tears as Butch fitted the ring perfectly on to Kaoru's dainty finger. Butch stood up and was immediately pulled into a deep, passionate kiss. Nothing could stop them now, it was them against the world. In plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as they both shall live.

_~ Lauren xo_


End file.
